Sonic Heroes: Can't Be Tamed
by jazzybizzle
Summary: After a long bloodbath over getting their parents back, Sonic is still wondering where his own family is a year later. With his mixed feelings for Amy boiling inside him, Eggman makes a comeback and causes trouble. Princess Elise and Sally Acorn are kidnapped and tested on with side affects, and Maria Robotnik and Cosmo are back from the dead? Let the adventures ensue...
1. Haunting Memories

**Sonic Heroes: Can't Be Tamed**

**Summary: **After a long bloodbath over getting their parents back, Sonic is still wondering where his own family is a year later. With his mixed feelings for Amy boiling inside him, Eggman makes a comeback and causes trouble. Princess Elise and Sally Acorn are kidnapped and tested on with side affects, and Maria Robotnik and Cosmo are back from the dead? Let the adventures ensue...

**Main Pairings: SonicxAmy, ShadowxMaria, TailsxCream, KnucklesxRouge, SilverxBlaze,** and others as well :)

**Rating: **T

**Additional Notes: **No, Sally** won't** be a threat to Sonamy. Also Tails, Cream, and Charmy are teenagers too. There will be a few surprise pairings thrown in ;) And the Sonic characters are human sized, otherwise this story would be very awkward for me to write xP

**The ages are as follows-**

**Sonic: **17

**Amy: **16

**Tails: **15

**Cream: **14

**Knuckles: **18

**Rouge: **18

**Shadow: **17

**Maria: **16

**Silver: **17

**Blaze: **17

**Warning: **A more darker Eggman, lots of fangirl feels and...yeah xD

* * *

On a clear, starry night, a blue hedgehog was lounging in the grass, staring up at the sky in deep thought; surrounding him was nothing but ankle-high grass, gently swaying back and forth as the breeze whispered and raked through them. In the far distance lay a line of mountains, with a valley nestled between them, that will eventually lead to the Mystic Ruins. A simple train ride from there to the beautiful city of Station Square was nothing compared to the speedster's feet.

It was almost midnight. Why wasn't he in bed? Safe and sound inside? Always greeted by the warmth of his domain? Like any other person? That was the question though. The answer was simple, yet threaded into some complications.

Sonic didn't have a home. On one hand, he felt like he didn't need one. He was always on the move. Ready for an adventure when the time strikes. Barely sat down to catch a breath, unless it turned into a nap. He loved naps. And chilli dogs.

But he was all alone, and he had Dr. Eggman to thank. The previous year, Dr. Eggman revealed to the city that he had Tails' parents, Amy's parents, and other families of the Sonic Heroes under captive, and threatened to kill them if Sonic tried to save them. The cobalt hedgehog wasn't alone there; he and his friends and allies joined him in a bloody battle against Robotnik. Team Dark lost their teammate, E-123 Omega, and have been greatly affected ever since. Although suffering from their loss, the heroes came out on top, defeating Eggman.

The whole thing still haunted him; gave him nightmares. He could still hear the tears shedding and deafening screams of terror echoing painfully in his ears. The 'what ifs' hit him. Hard. What if he couldn't have saved them all? Saved himself? What if the people he loved and cared about the most had been slaughtered? Tails? Knuckles? Cream?

...Amy?

Sonic's teeth gritted. Now _that _was a disaster waiting to happen. Eggman knew-hell, _everyone _did-about Sonic's questionable attachment to Amy. Kidnap Amy, Sonic comes running. Put Amy in harms way, Sonic saves her. Threaten Amy, Sonic gets defensive. Friends in trouble, Sonic checks on Amy first. It was the perfect trap.

Back at the battle, Sonic made sure that Amy and her parents got out safely. Vanilla, Cream's mother, had experience with Eggman kidnapping, and got the parents out of Eggman's fleet. The reunion was later. Sonic met all of them, and they thanked him tearfully.

But Sonic was still parentless. That didn't make any sense! Wouldn't Eggman be after _his _family first?

Another what if-what if there was never a family for him to save? What if Eggman had...?

No. _No. _He couldn't have...

_Could he?_

_No. No!_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"You know you'll never be capable of love, Sonic," Eggman sneered, holding Amy by the hair, and a knife at her throat. Amy was almost in tears, shaking, her hands on Eggman's and she was balancing on her knees. Her long qulls were in tangles, and she was covered in sweat, dirt, and the occasional blood from fighting._

_Sonic took a step towards the platform where they stood on, immediately freezing in place when Eggman pressed the blade tighter against Amy's throat._

_"Uh-uh-uh," Eggman taunted with an evil grin, and Amy gasped in horror and relief. "One move, and your little girlfriend gets it."_

_"Please don't," Sonic begged, hand halfway extended towards Amy._

_"Why?" Eggman mocked. "Why? Because you care about her? Is that it, Sonic? You don't want this little bitch-" He tightened his grip on Amy's hair, making her yelp.-"to get hurt, do you?"_

_Sonic's teeth gritted. "Egg**man**!"_

_Eggman chuckled darkly._

_"You're pathetic. You're all alone, and your stupid friends managed to escape my clutches. You have no rings, and no chaos emeralds. You can't power up. And you can't defeat me. After I get through with her, then it'll be just you and me. Then you'll be...**begging** for me to kill you. Rose's death will be on **your** hands."_

_Sonic fought back tears, his fists balling up at his sides._

_"Oh? I think I struck a nerve..." Eggman looked down at Amy._

_"Leave h-him alone," Amy panted, her eyes on Sonic's. Their gazes locked, Amy pleading and Sonic helpless and longing._

_"Young...love," Eggman tutted. "Such a shame to end it like this..."_

_"You don't know...**anything**," Amy hissed._

_Eggman yanked her upwards so she could stand, blade still at her throat and arm tight around her. Amy was stiff; Eggman was making her head tilted upwards towards the ceiling to get more access to her throat._

_"S-Sonic d-doesn't...l-love me...that way," Amy said through shaky gasps and breaths. The blade barely scraped her skin when she moved._

_Sonic's heart sank. Way to make him feel bad._

_And undecided._

_"**Lies**," Eggman spat._

_"Whether I love her or not is none of your business," Sonic growled._

_"I believe it **is**, street hog." That taunting voice again. "You see, believe it or not, this girl right here is your ultimate weakness-not the fox, not the echidna, and certainly not that naive idiot of a rabbit. **Her**."_

_Sonic was visibly shaking now with anger, and a dark aura formed around him slowly._

_"Don't make him angry like this! You don't know what he'll do to you!" Amy protested, and suddenly her air supply was cut off._

_"**Enough**," a voice rasped._

_Sonic stopped shaking, the dark aura around him disappearing._

_Shadow the Hedgehog emerged from the darkness of the room, coming to stand next to his arch-rival and friend._

_"Shadow! Glad you could join us, my friend," said Eggman._

_"Believe me, I'm no friend of yours," said Shadow. "Never was."_

_"Are you kidding me? What happened to the Shadow I knew?" Eggman demanded. "You used to be more bitter. Vicious. Lethal. What happened to that, huh? What are you now? One of **them**?"_

_Shadow's eyes showed the slightest bit of emotion. "Maria would've wanted it this way."_

_"Ah, my late cousin," Eggman said, shaking his head. "Too bad. She would've been a **great** villian-"_

_"She would've been a damn better person than you would ever be," Shadow nearly snapped. "You'd be lucky if you were even **half** of what she was."_

_Eggman laughed. "Well, well, well,-you came just in time. You too get to watch her face the same fate that Maria had."_

_Growls emitted from both hedgehogs, and Eggman grinned._

_"Before she dies..." Eggman forced Amy back down on her knees, in front of Sonic, and forced her to look at him, holding her cheeks and chin uncomfortably with his hand. "I want her to answer a few questions-and I want her..." He looked down at her. "To look into **your** eyes-" He looked at Sonic with a malicious glint in his eyes behind his glasses. "When I kill her. I want to see the life leave her eyes."_

_Sonic swallowed, never tearing his eyes away from Amy's. He was afraid to look away from them; out of his peripheral vision, he saw the formulating look on Shadow's face. He hoped Shadow would act quick._

_"Now..." Eggman's lips were at Amy's ear, his voice sickenly sweet. "Amy...do you love Sonic?"_

_Amy's breath came out high and uneven._

_"Y-Yes," she said._

_"And would you **do **anything for him? Even give up your own life?"_

_A tear fell down the pink hedgehog's cheek._

_"Y-Yes."_

_As Amy spoke, Shadow ghosted behind Eggman. Sonic started grinning._

_"What?" Eggman demanded, turning around. Shadow wasn't there anymore. He glared at Sonic, who pulled a poker face. "Where the **hell **did Shadow go?"_

_Shadow was behind Eggman, black gun in hand. He raised it, then slammed it into Eggman's scalp. With a grunt, Eggman fell on his face, releasing Amy-who also fell, but off the platform and into Sonic's awaiting arms._

_Shadow leaned down, gun held upright, and said in Eggman's ear, "I believe this is mine." Then he sped off to join Sonic and Amy, who already had took off running out the room._

_He caught up easily, speeding along the other side of Amy; he and Sonic were on her flanks, slowing down their speed to match Amy's. The red alert went off, and the Eggbots piled out in the hallway, chasing and shooting at them. The three looked over their shoulders, Amy gasping, and ran faster. Sonic and Amy grasped hands._

_Soon enough, they were surrounded, and tensed up while going back-to-back-to-back with each other. Shadow took out his gun, ready to fire. Sonic leaned forward into a fighting stance. Amy held out her hand in hope, and her Piko Piko Hammer zoomed in her hand, knocking out Eggbots along the way. A smirk grew on her face._

_The trio burst into action, destroying every Eggbot in their path. As they continued to fight their way outside, the entire fleet started to vibrate._

**_"Fleet will self-destruct in 10 seconds_**_," a female robotic voice said. **"10...9...8...7...6..."**_

_The three reached the edge of the fleet, staring at the sea below._

_"We have to jump," Sonic said._

_"What?!" said Amy._

_Sonic heard an airplane's engine approaching. "Trust me!"_

**_"5...4...3..."_**

_Sonic and Shadow grasped Amy's hands from either side of her. They jumped, diving headfirst._

**_"2...1..."_**

**_FWOOM. _**_The entire fleet exploded, fire coloring the sky orange. At the same time, an escape pod popped out of the flames, and the Tornado flew by-a gloved hand grabbed Sonic's and pulled them down._

_"You guys alright?!" said Tails over the uproar._

_"Yep! Thanks for the lift, Tails!" said Sonic, helping Amy in the space behind Tails. He and Shadow clung to the wings._

_Amy held on to Tails, burying her face in his fur._

_"Where are our parents?" she asked him._

_"At that island over there!" Tails pointed ahead, nother. "We'll be there in a minute!"_

_"Kay!"_

_Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow were silent-up until Sonic broke it._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_Shadow looked at the moon. "Do what?"_

_"Why did you come back to help me save Amy?"_

_Shadow sighed, and his ruby irises met Sonic's green ones._

_"Because I didn't want her to end up like Maria. And believe it or not, I care about her too. " He managed a chuckle. "You don't want to be like me. Loosing someone you love does things to you...And trust me when I say this-you love her, more than you think. You might not see it now, but you will sooner or later."_

_"Even if I did love Amy, I couldn't give Eggman the satisfaction," Sonic said, looking down. "You heard him back there. She's my ultimate weakness. All he has to do his take her and..." His teeth gritted._

_"You can't let Robotnik manipulate you like that."_

_Sonic's words came out in a low hiss. "I won't let him touch her. Ever. Again."_

_Shadow let the bait sit there, nodding meakly._

_They arrived at the island minutes later. A fire was lit to provide some light. Just as Tails landed the Tornado, screams of "SONIC!" "SHADOW!" and "AMY!" echoed around. Tails flew off the Tornado, and Cream hugged him, making him blush. Shadow hopped off next, and genuine smiles greeted him. Only Cream and Rouge were brave enough to go hug him._

_Then everyone gasped, ooh-ing and ah-ing when they saw Sonic help Amy get off the Tornado._

_"Oh my God, Amy!" Cream sobbed, throwing herself at Amy and hugged her tight. Amy hugged her back tightly, tears flowing, and eventually Blaze and Rouge joined in. Then Knuckles and Silver, Charmy and Espio, Vector, and Vanilla._

_Then Amy saw a male red hedgehog with medium-length quills, and a female white hedgehog with long hair, making her tear up all over again._

_Because they were her parents._

_She flung herself in their arms, and broke down in sobs._

_"We're so glad you're safe," Mrs. Rose sniffed, cupping Amy's cheeks. Mr. Rose ran his fingers through Amy's bangs, brushing them out of her face._

_"We're safe," Amy corrected, hugging them again. "We all are. Thanks to Sonic."_

_"Thanks to **all **of you," Mr. Rose said._

_"Yes. We are so thankful," Mrs. Rose said._

_Amy gave them a watery smile, kissing their cheeks._

_"Alright!" Vector announced. "Ya'll must be hungry after all that fighting!"_

_"I know I am!" said Charmy, and Espio smiled from beside him. "There's enought to go around for everyone! Yay!"_

_Team Chaotix was standing behind a long clothed table with hot, various foods on several different plates. This island was the planned regrouping spot after battle-so each person had a sleeping bag-and they'd leave to Station Square tomorrow. Chris Thorndyke, a good friend of Sonic's, would send a boat to go pick them all up._

_After getting his food, Sonic sat down by himself at the shore. He wasn't alone for long._

_"You alright, bro?" Knuckles asked. He and Tails stood on either side of the hedgehog._

_"'M fine," Sonic murmured._

_"You sure? We caught you staring at Amy at the dinner table," Tails said, him and Knuckles snickering at the end._

_"I was not!" Sonic protested, and his best friends gave him looks. "I was looking in her **direction**, not at her."_

_"Give Mr. Sonic a break," Cream said, now coming up next to Tails, who started blushing again. "He and Mr. Shadow saved Amy, and that's all that matters." She smiled at Sonic and sat down. Tails sat down automatically after, and Knuckles rolled his eyes._

_"Oooohhhh Knuckiiiiieee!" Rouge called._

_"Oh shit..." Knuckles muttered. "Talk to you guys later." He rushed off, and it wasn't long before the bat chased after him._

_Sonic managed to laugh, watching a poker-faced Shadow reach out with one hand and yank Rouge backwards._

_The air to his right turned floral, feeling somebody sit down next to him. His head slowly turned, his heartbeat increasing in rate._

_It was indeed Amy, like he had expected. She smiled softly at him and started eating, picking up her fork._

_She paused._

_"Did I ever thank you?"_

_Sonic chuckled. "You don't have to."_

_"I thanked Shadow, so it's only necessary."_

_Sonic shook his head, smirking._

_They continued to eat in peaceful silence, looking at the moon every once in a while._

_When they were done, Sonic and Amy stood. Amy then hugged Sonic, nearly knocking him down._

_"Thank you," she murmured, her arms around his torso._

_Sonic's arms, which were wrapped around her shoulders and upper back, tightened slightly. "You're welcome."_

_Amy smiled, pulling back, and she kissed his cheek, making his eyes go wide for a split second. A blushing Amy smiled up at him and walked away to get cake._

_Sonic found his voice._

_"Uh...Amy!"_

_Amy turned around. "Yeah?"_

_"You didn't...kiss Shadow, did you?" Sonic smiled playfully at her, but he was honestly curious._

_Amy rolled her eyes, but also smiling as she turned and walked away._

_Tails and Cream were beaming. Sonic caught Shadow's eye._

_He was smirking._

Sonic sighed, getting to his feet. The thought of Amy made him drag his feet back and forth in the grass. Then dust started to form behind him, his feet becoming a blur beneath him.

And then he was gone, racing through the night at the speed of light.

SH

"NO!" Amy screamed, sitting upright in her bed.

"Honey?" Mrs. Rose ran in the room, tightening her robe around herself. "Are you alright?" She sat down on Amy's bed, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Nightmare," Amy panted, running her fingers through her quills.

"The Eggfleet?" Mrs. Rose guessed, and Amy nodded. "What happened this time?"

"Sonic was Eggman's captive, and I tried to save him," Amy whispered. "I was too late..."

Mrs. Rose gave her a curious, questionable look. "What's going on between you and him anyway?"

Sonic landed on the roof, crawling on all fours, and crept towards Amy's window. His ears perked up when he heard Amy and Mrs. Rose's voices, pausing.

"We're friends," Amy stated simply, and Mrs. Rose arched an eyebrow. "But...it's complicated."

_Ain't that the truth_, Sonic thought.

"Complicated how?"

"It's just...I don't know. I'm getting mixed signlas from him. We're good friends, best even, and that's okay with me. But...I feel like there's something _there_. I _know_ there is!" Amy yawned. "But I also know that he's scared...because of _him_. I am too...But what if I don't care?"

Mrs. Rose smiled. "Get some sleep, hun. We'll talk more in the morning."

Amy smiled back sleepily. "Kay. G'Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

It was quiet, and Sonic released the breath he had apparently been holding.

He heard Amy sigh.

"I really hope we'll see each other again," she murmured, pressing her hand against the glass. "Soon, Sonic. And everyone we know and love."

_It _has_ been a while_, Sonic thought. _All of us being apart isn't good_.

He hesitated, then pressed his own hand against the glass.

Amy gasped, leaping forward to see who's hand it was. But the hand was gone, and a gust of wind blew, showing a bluish blur...

Amy lifted up her window, leaning out. She stared off into space in confusion, wonder, and drowsiness.

_Was that...? It can't be..._

Sonic was already out of the neighborhood.


	2. Reuniting

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following :) Really appreciate it ^.^**

**Also: I know that Sonic and his siblings are most likely triplets, but I'm changing it up a little bit. Sonic's the oldest, 17, then Sonia, 16, and Manic, 15. And in this chapter, it describes Sonic having bangs-well, they swoop to the left if you were looking at him. And if you've seen that smexy picture of Shadow, Sonic, and Silver with bangs and no shirts on then you know what I'm talking about. So yeah, they have bangs too. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic kept running, his heart racing. Amy had nearly spotted him! He wasn't ready to see her yet. A part of him really wanted to, but the other part, as usual, chickened out and decided to run away.

He didn't stop running. He found himself speeding out of Station Square and into Mystic Ruins. He didn't stop, not caring if he was going in circles. He raced through the jungle, past the mountains, and now in the country side. The narrow paths turned into plains and hills, and the towering trees turned into various shrubs and flowers. The night sky was very clear, and it was dark out where he was. The moonlight and the stars only provided so much light. In a way it was a good thing because you couldn't get a view as beautiful as this back in Station Square. There were so many city lights on, especially at night, and it was hard to enjoy it.

He was in the Green Hill Zone, one of his favorite places to go have a little adventure and work out when Eggman wasn't around. He came across many obstacles in his wake, including Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, Choppers, Crabmeats, and Newtrons. He couldn't help but laugh breathlessly. Almost a stress reliever because it was so easy to get through!

His good mood didn't last long. After getting through everything, he was faced with endless plains, some flowers among the ankle high grass. His feet slowed down, his face falling. He was standing in the middle of nowhere, with a medium sized hill not far in the distance. For the first time in a while, he felt pure exhaustion. Loneliness pierced his heart. He wished he had somewhere to go. There was always Tails' house, because it was closest, but that wasn't the place he longed for…

Sonic didn't notice the earth tilting backwards as he collapsed to the ground.

SH

"You did _what_?" came a distant female voice from somewhere.

"You won't believe it, Mama, we found him!" said another female voice; this one sounded younger.

"There's no denying it, Mom," added a male voice. "We saw him racing through the Green Hill Zone. And then he just…collapsed!"

"And we couldn't leave him!"

Brief silence.

"Come and see for yourself. He's still sleeping," said the younger female voice.

A door creaks open. The sound woke Sonic up a little, his eyes squinting a little tighter. He heard quiet footsteps move against the wooden floorboards.

There was a gasp.

"Oh, my baby…" said the older female voice, and the bed sunk down on Sonic's left. He felt a soft, bare hand cup his cheek. "He's grown up so much…"

"How come Sonic's got bangs and I don't?!" said the male voice.

"You do have bangs, you idiot," said the younger female voice, and there was a slapping sound followed by a grunt. "You just keep them up in spikes."

"Right…"

Sonic groaned quietly, his voice breaking a little. "Ugh…"

"Sonic?"

His eyelids tightened again, and then his eyes fluttered open. He saw purple, green, and pink blurs; then his eyesight cleared and focused. The one nearest him was a purple hedgehog, looking almost middle-aged; she had violet-eggplant hair, peach colored skin, purple fur in a shade lighter than her hair, and blue eyes. The one on his right was an eggplant colored hedgehog, looking a little younger than him; she too had peach colored skin, orchid fur and spikes, and blue eyes as well. And the only other male in the room besides Sonic was the green one leaning across the footboard, looking the youngest out of them all; he had peach skin and brown eyes, his bangs in spikes everywhere and he had quills like Sonic.

Aleena, Sonia, and Manic waited for Sonic to speak.

"M-Mom?" Sonic choked out. "Sonia? Manic?"

His family smiled at him, and they all embraced the blue blur. There were tears coming from the women, and Manic was fighting back tears with difficulty.

Millions of questions were streaming through Sonic's brain, and were about to shoot out of his mouth when Sonia spoke first.

"We haven't been on this planet long, Sonic. It's been a couple of weeks," she explained. "We were still on Mobius when someone named Christopher Thorndyke contacted us somehow. And he helped us get to Earth."

"Chris?" Sonic smiled at the mention of his old friend. Going from Earth to Mobius wasn't easy peasy lemon squeasy. Whatever Chris did…Sonic owed him huge. "Wow…"

"Eventually, we found a house just outside the city," Aleena added. "It was Manic's idea."

Sonic's eyes fell on his fifteen year old brother, who was blushing now.

"I thought…that if we ever found you then you'd love it out here," Manic admitted. "Chris told us about all your friends and stuff. The house isn't far from the city, so you can always see them. And out here there's a lot of space for you to run."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, man." He looked around the room. It was spacious, with blue color schemes. There was a walk-in closet, a flat-screen, a door that led to a bathroom, and a dresser with a mirror on top. "Is this…"

"Yep, your room, dude," said Manic.

"You must have some belongings…" Aleena said thoughtfully to him.

"Actually, I sometimes stay with a friend of mine. You remember Tails, don't you?"

Aleena smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah." Sonic smiled again. "I can just get my stuff and-"

His phone buzzed from the bedside table. He leaned over to check the text. His family saw his phone background; it was Sonic, surrounded by all of his friends in Sonic Heroes. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy were in the front with him.

"Who's that?" Sonia asked, pointing at the pink hedgehog.

"Her? Oh, that's Amy," Sonic said, his cheeks scarlet as he checked the text. His siblings snickered.

"Who texted you?" Manic asked him.

"Cream," Sonic answered, and his eyes suddenly brightened. "She's inviting me over to her house for lunch. She's having a big get-together so everyone's coming." He checked the time. It was 9:34 a.m. now. He had tones of time.

"Can we come?!" Sonia asked eagerly. "We'd love to meet your friends!"

"You just wanna come to meet anyone who's single," Manic said with a role of his eyes.

"Not true!" Sonia said, her eyes elsewhere.

Sonic laughed. "It's okay. You guys can come." His eyes fell on his mother, and he took her hand. "But…but we just…and I can't just leave…"

"Go, Sonic," Aleena assured him, kissing his forehead. "You and your siblings need time to bond. And you haven't seen your friends in a while-Christopher had told us about that."

"But-"

"I'll always be here, remember?"

Another smile pulled at the corners of Sonic's mouth. "Okay," he said. "Let's go!"

SH

After getting his stuff from Tails' house, the three siblings came back to the house to put his stuff up (but not after Aleena made them breakfast). With Sonic's speed, they finished up quickly, and left Sonic alone to get dressed.

He came out in two minutes, walking outside.

"How do I look?" he asked them. He was wearing a short-sleeved, green and blue plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Awesome," said Manic, and Sonia nodded as she approached him to straighten his collar. He was wearing his signature sleeveless red jacket, wife beater, camo pants, and red and white sneakers; also, his golden duo-rings in his ear. Sonia was wearing a loose fitting, sleeveless white top that looked like it was made out of polyester-hugging her hips, which is where the hem stopped. Also light jean shorts, white hoops, silver necklace, matching bracelets, and white wedges. Her hair was combed into a ponytail, and her light makeup was a nice touch. Her nails were painted an icey blue.

"Let's take my car," Sonia suggested, and Sonic nodded, he and Manic following her to Sonia's silver car.

"How come Mom let _you _get a car?" Manic whined, sliding into the backseat.

"Well, when you get your _permit," _Sonia said from the driver's seat, and Sonic laughed as he got in the passenger seat. "So, what about you, Sonic? Planning on getting a car soon?" She pulled out the driveway.

"Nah, I'd rather run," Sonic said. "It's much cooler."

Sonia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you'd say that. Why didn't I see that coming?" she asked rheotorically.

As they rolled into the city, Sonia and Manic asked Sonic about his friends and what they were like. Sonic gave each of his friends a brief description, the shortest being Shadow, stating that their friendship dynamic was, "...Complicated.", and the longest being Amy. He babbled on about all those years she did chasing him, saving him, getting on his nerves, kissing him, etc.

When he got to the battle last year, his voice grew quiet. They deserved to know what happened.

Sonic fell silent, and Sonia gave him an appologetic look.

"Aww," she said, patting his hand briefly.

Sonic smiled wryly. "It's all good." He then shot daggers at Sonia and Manic, Manic being the longest. "But if you tell her anything, I'll strangle you."

"Is that a challenge, bro?" Manic asked with a mischievous grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Manic, if you try anything, _I'm pulling this car over_!" Sonia warned.

Manic sunk down in his seat. "Dang..."

SH

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" Cream called, skipping to the door. She was wearing a rainbow colored tube dress that flared at the hips and matching furry boots. Her medium length orange hair was pulled back, her bangs framing her face. She wrenched the door open, squealing when she saw who was standing there. "Miles! Mr. Sonic!"

Tails had arrived the same time Sonic, Sonia, and Manic did; he was wearing a grey and yellow striped sweater, a yellow graphic tee underneath, jeans, and yellow and black sneakers. He blushed feverishly as Cream flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek, and let him in.

Sonic introduced his siblings, and Cream hugged them too. Sonia and Manic weren't surprised; Sonic had given them the heads up about Cream's friendliness.

"Are we last?" Sonic asked Cream as they walked in.

"Yes, but you're just in time. Everyone's outside, come on!" Cream tugged Tails by the wrist, and the others followed behind.

They came out back, and Cream yelled out,

"You guys! Look who's here! Look who's here!"

Everyone whipped their heads around, seeing the blue blur, his best friend, and two people they didn't recognize standing next to him. Cream's guests included Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Tikal, Mighty, Shadow...

And Sonic spotted Amy.

Choruses of "Hey, Sonic!" and "How's it goin'?" echoed around the backyard.

"Hey!" Sonic said back, loud and clear so everyone could hear him. "These are my brother and sister, Manic, and Sonia."

Sonia and Manic waved, and the others waved back.

"SOOONNNIIIIICCCCCC!"

Before anyone could get up for a more proper greeting, Amy was up and running towards Sonic, making his eyes widen and back up a few paces with his hands up, palms forward; this was his instinct. She looked really pretty today though, wearing a grey sleeveless cardigan-with three black buttons, on the pockets, on each side-a white cami, a dark pink tank top over that, a white jean skort, and black sandals. Her bangs swooped down the side of her face, while the rest of her hair was wavy and blowing back as she ran towards him, arms outstretched.

"Here we go," Knuckles chuckled under his breath, and Silver guffawed as quietly as he could from beside him.

* * *

**Haha, oh Amy. Even though she matured some, that doesn't mean she doesn't glomp him xD**

**Review to see what happens next!**


	3. The REAL Sugar Baby!

**This chapter I had fun doing xD Just because of the chappie title and I love the song, haha. The vid for it was awesome, and Cream was the real sugar baby! (I know there was an Amy one, but Cream seemed more fit for it).**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

"WAH!" Sonic exclaimed, nearly getting knocked over by the pink hedgehog as she embraced him tight. His hands flew to her waist to keep himself steady. He heard his friends laughing and whistling suggestively.

"Oh, Sonic, it's so good to see you!" Amy babbled. "I missed you so much! Did you miss me?!"

"Yes-I did-" Sonic gasped. "Now-can you-please-let-go? Can't-breath-"

Amy's eyes popped wide open, releasing him so quickly as if he was on fire; Sonic was breathing heavily and gasping, his hand to his chest as he managed to catch his breath.

_Nice going, Rose, _she told herself. _Instead of being the mature, loving sixteen year old, you're still acting like the obsessive twelve year old._

"Sorry..." She blushed in embarrassement.

"It's okay, Ames," Sonic reassured her, giving her his signature thumbs up and wink. "Appreciate the enthusiasm."

Amy smiled shyly up at him.

"Oooohhhh, so _you're _Amy," Manic said, stepping forward with Sonia, who rolled her eyes. Sonic shot his brother daggers. Manic stuck his hand out. "I'm Manic-the cooler brother. And that one over there is the lame sister."

Amy giggled, shaking Manic's hand as Sonia's mouth dropped with a faint popping sound.

"You know what?" Sonia said, and Manic backed away. Sonia smiled at Amy and shook her hand. "I'm Sonia."

"Hehe, nice to meet you," Amy said.

Eventually, everyone came up to greet Sonia and Manic. Tikal and Mighty were the last ones.

"Hey, I'm Mighty," Mighty said, shaking Sonia's hand, then Manic's.

"Sup," said Manic.

"Heeeeyyy," Sonia sighed, then leaned over to Amy and whispered, "Is he single?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna date him?" Amy giggled back.

"I didn't say that, but he's kinda cute..."

"You say that about every single guy you meet," Manic muttered to her, and she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"My name is Tikal," Tikal said next, approaching them, hand outstretched.

"Nice to meet you, Tikal," Sonia said, shaking her hand and smiling at her.

Tikal smiled back at her and shook Manic's hand next. As they shook hands, Manic had a dopey grin on his face.

"Hi..." he said in a dazed tone.

"Hello," Tikal said back, smiling softly at him and walked back to her table.

"Dude, she's so out of your league," Sonic whispered to him.

"How old is she?" Manic whispered back.

"Well, she and Shadow have this ageless thing going on, but physically they're both seventeen."

"Two years older than _m__oi..." _Manic said thoughtfully. "An older lady, eh? I like that..."

Sonic shook his head with pursed lips.

"If anybody asks, we're not related," Sonia said in a disgusted tone.

SH

There were tables _full _of food-pizza and chilli dogs to be exact. There were also bread sticks, sauces, and fries, as well as various types of sodas. By the side of the house, there was a little stage, with speakers on the sides. Music was currently playing now.

After greeting Vanilla, Sonic sat down at a table with the boys; Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver to be exact. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Tikal sat with Amy at a table down behind them. Mighty, Vector, Espio, and Charmy had their own table too. Sonia and Manic alternated, being very social with everybody.

"So," said Knuckles, wagging his eyebrows. "That was some greeting, huh?"

"Shut up, Knux," Sonic retorted, and the guys laughed. "Oh, be mature. Amy does that all the time."

"Yeah, but you two haven't seen each other in so long," Silver said. "I was surprised that she didn't try to make out with you. But of course you'd reject that offer, wouldn't you?"

Sonic had nothing to say about that, biting into his chilli dog.

"Looks like someone's not denying it," Shadow murmured under his breath, and the guys laughed again.

"Good one, Shad!" Silver said, holding his hand up for a high-five. Shadow arched an eyebrow. "No?" Shadow shook his head and Silver lowered his hand. "O-kaaay..."

Meanwhile...

"I'm such an _idiot!" _Amy slammed her fist down on the table.

"Don't say that, hun," Rouge said, sipping her fruit punch.

"You hadn't seen him in a long time," Blaze added. "If Silver and I were separated for that long, I would've done the same thing."

"Yeah, but you two are _dating," _Rouge pointed out. "You don't count. Amy's going through a small emotional crisis."

"With her and Mr. Sonic, it's more...complicated?" Cream guessed, and Amy nodded.

"It's simple," Rouge continued. "Amy loves Sonic, and Sonic loves Amy, but he'll never admit it because he's afraid the Doctor might get to her. Knuckles knows that he has feelings for me, like I do for him, but I just like to mess with him to annoy him. Plus Tails and Cream are so obvious that I'm surprised they're not dating."

Cream blushed at that.

"I thought that you two were together...?" Blaze said, and Cream shook her head.

"We're not," she admitted with a sigh.

"Sure as hell act like it..." Rouge murmured in her cup. Then, she gently elbowed Tikal. "What about you, hun? You're awfully quiet."

Tikal shrugged with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I have nothing to talk about. I have no...'love life'."

"It's about time you get one!" Rouge disagreed. "When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Tikal's muzzle went pink. "Um...never?"

Rouge's eyes widened. "_What?"_

"Ever?" Amy said, and Tikal shook her head.

Just then, Manic slid in beside Tikal abruptly.

"Hey, girls! Wassap?" he said.

"Hi?" said Rouge, exchanging glances with the girls.

"Ooooohhhh, you're having girl talk," Manic said, and he saw his brother eyeing him. "Guess I'll leave you to it." He looked at Tikal and smiled at her. "Hi." After Tikal returned the smile, he looked at Amy and rose his voice. "By the way, my brother digs you." He got up and left.

"MANIC!" Sonic snapped, and Amy turned around in her seat to look at him. "Heh..." He sunk lower, his muzzle flushed scarlet.

"OW!" Manic outbursted as Sonia slapped him upside his head before sitting down with the girls.

"I am so sorry for...him," Sonia said.

"It's alright," Tikal said.

"Boys are idiots."

"Hey!" Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze protested, and Sonia giggled.

"My bad, guys."

They continued to talk about random subjects until Cream said that she'll be right back, and the girls watched her head over to the Sonic's table.

"I mean, flying is the best in the world," Tails was saying as Cream got closer. Sonic and Knuckles were giving him signs that she was coming, pointing and making 'cut it out' gestures. "One day I plan to ask Cream if maybe she'd wanna learn how to fly the Tornado?" Tails noticed at the last minute. "What?" It suddenly hit him. "She's standing behind me, isn't she?"

"I'd love to learn!" Cream cheered as Tails turned his head to look at her.

"Really?" His eyes brightened.

Cream nodded, then leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking towards the stage.

"Wow..." Tails rubbed his cheek with a dazed expression.

Sonic and Knuckles chuckled.

"C'mon," Sonic nodded to Tails, and the two got up.

Cream was now on the stage, microphone in hand.

_Alright._  
_Test-test-test-test!_

She tapped the microphone a few times.  
_Hello?_

The microphone squealed a little.  
_Are we ready to go here?_

_Ahem, may I have your attention please?_

Sonic grabbed a microphone, standing on the steps: **What? **He smiled.

_May I have your attention please?_

Tails was on the opposite end of Sonic, microphone in hand: Yeah!

_Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?_  
_We're gonna have a problem here_!

She then started to rap, walking around the stage, her free hand held out to the side, and Sonic and Tails stepped onto the stage.

_Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before_  
_Jaws all on the floor_  
_Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store_!

Cha-ching!

_Cruising the halls_  
_You must be looking for more_  
_Cuz I'm bigger than that_  
_And I won't be stuck on the floor_  
_Haha-haha-haha!_

**What you laughing at?**

_You're all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!_  
_She didn't just sound like I think she did did she?_

**Yeah yeah yeah!**

_Hey-Hey-Hey where's sugar?_

Where you at?

_I'm right here! Sleeping in Amy's pocket!_  
_Tee-hee!_  
_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!_

By now, everyone was on their feet, crowding around the stage, clapping, cheering, and dancing. Amy was amused that her name had been used, giggling as she got to the front.

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_  
_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_  
_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,_  
_Please jump up, please jump up!_

As she sang, she started jumping, Sonic and Tails at her flanks copying her.

_Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_  
_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_  
_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,_  
_Please jump up, please jump up!_

Woah!

Sonic reached out to Amy, pulling her up on the stage to dance with them, and she giggled; the four of them danced side by side now as Cream continued to rap.

_Look at her, walking around with her own crew,_  
_Tails and Sonic and Amy too!_  
_She's so damn tall though!_

**WHAT?**

_Yeah!_

Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy briefly as he said his verse.

**That's my girl yo!**

_And there's a million of us just like me,_  
_Fuss like me, just don't give a fu-_  
_OH! I would never say that!_

Cream giggled.

Sugar!

_Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me_  
_And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!_

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_  
_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_  
_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,_  
_Please jump up, please jump up!_  
_Cuz I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_  
_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_  
_So won't the real sugar baby please jump up,_  
_Please jump up, please jump up!_

_Oh and could the rest of you please lie down_  
_'Cuz I can't see anything...Thanks!_  
_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!_

And as the song ended, the four did a little pose together, and the crowd went wild.

"That was cute!" Rouge said to Tikal and Blaze, whom giggled with her and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Cream said in the mike, bowing, and Sonic and Tails bowed once more with her. Vanilla was clapping too, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she got off the stage.

"Did you guys have that planned?" Amy asked Sonic and Tails, sandwiched between them as they walked down the steps. Music began playing again, and everyone started dancing.

"Sorta..." Sonic said, and Tails chuckled.

Suddenly, as Amy walked off, Knuckles and Silver pulled Tails to the side; Sonic followed.

"Remember what you have to do," Knuckles reminded him, pointing towards Cream, who was now getting some punch and waving her hips back and forth some.

"But...But-" Tails stammered.

"In a game of Truth of Dare, you have to do whatever the dare is if you pick it," Silver said.

Tails gulped. Earlier, before Tails had gotten into talking about flying, the boys had done a little game of Truth or Dare. Sonic had chosen truth-after debating silently to himself for quite some time-and admitted that he liked Amy a lot. Knuckles had chosen dare (of course) and he had to ask Rouge to dance when the time came. Silver had chosen dare, and he had to eat the entire chocolate cake by himself (Vanilla had quietly scolded him, but she had more cake anyway)-however, the cake had came back up after a minute. Shadow had chosen truth, but Knuckles had asked, "Is it true that you're still in love with your dead girlfriend?", in which Shadow replied with a punch to Knuckles' head.

And Tails had picked dare. The only thing he had to do was...

"H-Hi, Cream."

Cream looked up from her drink as Tails approached her, playing with his fingers nervously. She put her drink down on the punch table.

"Hi, Tails!" she said. "What's-?"

"Just...don't get mad at me for doing this, okay?" Tails said, now a foot away from her.

"Do wha-?"

Tails had cut her off, closing his eyes tight, leaning in, and kissed her full on the mouth; he had surprised himself by not smashing her nose. The guys were grinning (Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver), and the girls gasped (Amy, Rouge, and Blaze).

"OH...EM...GEE!" Amy, Rouge, and Blaze squealed, but the music was a little too loud for their outburst to be heard.

Tails pulled away to see Cream's wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tails stammered. "I-I didn't-I mean I-I really like you a-and I-!"

This time, Cream had cut him off, flapping her ears so she could be eye-to-eye with him, and kissed him on the mouth in return. Vanilla smiled softly from where she was standing. Amy's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"I really like you too," Cream admitted, blushing when they were nose-to-nose.

Tails smiled, his muzzle as red as hers.

"Your turn, Knucccckiiiieeee!" Sonic and Silver teased, using Rouge's nickname for him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Knuckles waved them off, heading towards the girls' direction. Sonic and Silver were at their flanks.

"Are they...?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Blaze said.

Knuckles stopped abruptly, standing his ground as he looked Rouge in the eye.

"Alright, Bat Girl," he said. "You. Me. Dance floor. Now."

"Oooh, my tiger's got claws," Rouge said with a mischievous grin, setting her drink down.

"Tigers _have _claws," Knuckles grumbled, tugging her towards the dance floor impatiently by the hand.

"Care to dance?" Silver asked Blaze.

"You're not sick, are you?" Blaze asked him, slightly teasing.

"'Course not," Silver took both of her hands in his, tugging them towards the dance floor now. "I washed my mouth with mouthwash several times."

"Still not kissing you."

"Aw _man!"_

Sonic went to stand by Amy, the wind blowing through their quills.

"Some party, eh?" he said.

"Yep," Amy said, looking at the punch bowl. "Some party..."

Sonic took a deep breath, his palms sweaty.

"Wanna get out of here?" he blurted out.

"You mean...leave the party?" Amy's surprised gaze landed on his.

Sonic shrugged. "I'll have you home before it's too late if you want."

Amy's heartbeat skyrocketed. Sonic wanted to leave. And with her! But what did that mean? And where would they go?

"Um...alright." She smiled at him.

Manic looked forward from where he was dancing (currently with Vector, Espio, Mighty, Sonia, and Tikal) just in time to see Sonic sling Amy on his back, disappearing with a gust of wind.

"You go get her bro," he smiled.


	4. An Unexpected Encounter and Two Captives

_What the hell am I doing? _Sonic thought as he ran. _The hell was I thinking?! Where am I supposed to take her?! __C'mon, Sonic. Think. And think fast._

_Actually, that's kinda hard to do-considering that Amy is on your **back**-and she never has been before. Now you have to remind yourself that she's a teenage girl with...girl stuff. **Very distracting stuff**._

_Head out of the gutter, head out of the gutter..._

_She is so pretty._

_Head out of the gutter, head. Out. Of. The. Gutter!_

_Her hair is so wavy today. Wonder how long it took her to do it?_

_Head out of the gutter!_

_Her outfit fits her quite nicely..._

_Head out OF THE GUTTER!_

_And. Dat. Ass._

_HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, MAN! GOD!_

After arguing with himself, he slowed down a little, observing their surroundings. They were now in the city, racing through the streets. They were also getting close to the train station, Emerald Coast, Twinkle Park, and the pool and casino. Slowing down to a walk, he let her get down from off his back and fall into step with him. Her waves were still in place.

_Wow._

"Whaddaya wanna do?" Sonic asked.

Amy shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"

Amy giggled, and he joined in her laughter.

"Okay then...I guess...take a walk around the beach?" Amy suggested. "Catch up, maybe? We haven't really talked since the party had started..."

Sonic nodded. "Okay. Let's go then."

As he started to walk off, Amy followed him, her mouth dropping to the ground.

_He's...agreeing?_

"Want me to walk on the side of the water?" Amy teased him as they walked. Currently, they were walking on the boardwalk; they had added that, plus different games, shops, and bars.

"And let you get wet?" Sonic joked back. "What if a big helicopter flies by, splashing the water everywhere and it splashes you and not me? That won't be fair, 'specially since I'm the guy in this scenario." He gripped her shoulders, moving her to the side so_ his_ side faced the sea.

Amy giggled again. "Well, aren't you just the gentleman?"

They continued to walk along the shore in peaceful silence. Amy, being the chatterbox she was, spoke first.

"Have you ever tried?" She pointed to the sea.

"Tried what?"

"You know, running on water."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh...no?"

"I think you should!" Amy said. "I mean, Dash from The Incredibles could, and he's as fast as you."

Sonic shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh?" Amy teased. "Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, is actually afraid of accepting a challenge such as running _on water?"_

"You know how I am with water, Ames," Sonic mumbled.

"That didn't stop you from saving me though," Amy pointed out quietly.

He heard her. "Yeah, but that was because your life was in danger and you nearly drowned."

Amy frowned a little at the memory. The near-death experiences. All because of Eggman...

"Here," said Sonic, and Amy watched him dig in his pocket. Out he pulled was the very same shell bracelet that she had made him. The sight of it made her smile wide. "Look."

"You've kept it?" Amy asked him in disbelief.

"'Course," Sonic said, and he winked at her. "Why wouldn't I? In fact..." He slid it on his wrist, stepping back a few steps.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked him curiously.

"Accepting your challenge," Sonic said with a smirk, his right leg sliding back.

Amy took a few steps back too to give him some space.

Before Sonic could take off, however, a red laser beam landed on Amy's forehead.

"Uh...Amy?" Sonic said, and the two turned around slowly. A green E-Series robot was stomping towards their direction. It had the words E-9876 Omega plastered on its chest, and reminded them greatly of E-123 Omega.

"_Target locked," _it said. "_Battle mode engaged."_

Amy gasped, and Sonic sunk in his fighting stance, arm extended out protectively in front of her.

"Amy..." Sonic began.

"I'm not leaving," Amy said with determination. She held her hand out, flicking her wrist, and her Piko Piko Hammer appeared in her hand. Amy had added to it, giving it a more mature look; keeping it's original color scheme, but with a darker red, it had pure gold-including the handle, as well as spikes if Amy activated them.

And she did.

Identical smirks grew upon the two's faces before they sprung into action together. Sonic Home Attacked the robot, trying to find its weak points, and Amy shot for the head. E-9876 staggered backwards at first, but then a claw shot out, grabbing Amy and threw her towards the ocean; when Sonic got defensive, it shot him square in the chest, sending him backwards too. The blue blur landed hard on his back next to Amy, the cold water coming in and out, soaking their clothes.

Amy stood up first, looking behind herself, and her entire bottom was wet.

"Oh that's embarrassing..." Amy muttered to herself as Sonic stood.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! E-9876 shot at the two, and they jumped apart, running and dodging. Sonic was more agile than Amy was, thanks to his speed, and he managed to get behind the Eggbot. Thinking quick, he jumped, twisting his body and he drop-kicked the robot down on its stomach. When it got right back up, Amy took a good grip on her hammer and swung.

Hard.

Hitting the robot in the area where humans and mobians have jaws must've done the trick. It began to sway back and forth slowly.

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed, but then he gave a questionable look as Amy kept swinging and grunting in an angry frenzy. "Uh, Amy? I...think it's destroyed now. You can stop-"

"Take that you stupid robot!" Amy snapped and panted, getting creative with her combos. This thing just won't fall down. "And that! And that! And that! HIYA!"

"Or you can keep hitting. Ya know, all up to you, but I'd like it if you-"

"RRRGH!-HAH!-UGH!-MMPH!"

"I'm guessing you're not gonna stop. Okay."

"RAH!"

And with a thud, E-9876 fell back on the sand. Amy relaxed, smiling at her success, and positioned her hammer in a way so she could casually lean on it.

"Well," she said lightly. "That was fun!"

Sonic blinked.

She frowned slightly at him in concern. "You okay?"

"Are _you?" _Sonic asked, getting up from all fours, and Amy giggled. "I forgot how..._exuberant_ you were when it comes to fighting."

"That only depends on what I'm fighting," Amy said. "Do you know how annoying it is to have a stupid robot chase you around all the time? Sometimes, they catch you!" She made a sound of disgust, then sighed. "So much for a normal walk on the beach."

"At least my bracelet didn't get destroyed," Sonic pointed out, holding up his wrist, and Amy smiled at that. "C'mon. Let's head back to the party. We'd probably be safer there."

Amy sighed. "You're right." She put her hammer away. "Let's go..."

Sonic scooped her up in his arms bridal style, making her muzzle turn pink.

"Ames, don't be upset," Sonic said. "If it makes you feel better, I really like hanging out with you when it's just us."

"Even when we have to fight one of Eggman's robots?" Amy smiled.

"That's what makes it fun!" Sonic smiled back, and then he took off again at the speed of light.

SH

"Where've you guys _been?!"_ Rouge demanded, hands on her hips. Her face faltered into a grin, however, when she saw the way Sonic was holding Amy. Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Silver made their way over to where they stood.

"And why are you wet?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"He's not the only one," Amy pointed out as Sonic let her done. "My butt's so wet, it's not funny!"

"That's what she said!" Silver and Knuckles guffawed together, high-fiving.

Sonic rolled her eyes.

"What really happened anyway?" Tails asked.

"We...sort of ran into one of Eggman's robots at Emerald Coast," Amy admitted.

"And...Amy beat the shit out of it," Sonic finished.

"Hey, I didn't do all the work," Amy said to him, then turned to her friends. "It was so hard though!"

"That's what she said!" Silver and Knuckles snickered again.

"Amy?" Sonic replied without tearing his eyes off of Silver and Knuckles. "Do you mind letting me use your hammer?"

"Not at all," Amy said lightly, not smiling as she flicked her wrist.

Smiles wiped off Knuckles and Silver's faces as Amy handed Sonic the hammer, and they started backing away.

"Should...we start running?" Silver asked.

"Fast," Sonic said, and the other two took off with the blue blur racing behind them, hammer raised. "RRRRGGHH!"

"What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?!" Silver wailed, waving his arms back and forth. Sonic was catching up to them. And fast.

"We? _WE?" _Knuckles snapped. "You have telekinesis! Use it, dumbass!"

"Oh! Right!" Silver stopped running; pulling a brave face and turning around, his gloves lighting up as he rose his hands; as Sonic lunged, he was frozen in midair, and the hammer floated out of his grip.

"TELEKINESIS, NO FAIR!" Sonic protested.

"Super speed isn't fair either!" Silver countered, and he and Knuckles grinned. "Na-na-na na-na!" He stuck out his tongue in a very childlike manner.

The girls and Tails facepalmed themselves.

"Silver, let him down!" Amy called out to him, making her way over with Rouge and Blaze at her flanks.

Silver shrugged. "O-kay," he said with a mischivous grin, and Sonic dropped to the ground, as well as the hammer.

Sonic grunted, lifting his head. "I hate you."

"Love you too, bro!" Silver said back.

Amy helped Sonic off the ground, dusting him off and checking for any scars or bruises.

"You guys are idiots..." Shadow muttered as he passed them.

"STAY OVER THERE, SHADOW!" Sonic and Silver barked.

The dark hedgehog smirked.

Cream studied the thoughtful look on Tails' face.

"What're you thinking?" Cream asked him.

"If they had encountered an Eggbot, that can only mean one thing," Tails said.

"And what's that?"

Tails looked down at her, eyebrows scrunched down. "Eggman's back."

* * *

**Days Captive:**

**Sally Acorn, 91 Days**

**Princess Elise, 7 Days**

"Let me **go**!" Elise begged, thrashing and writhing against the robots that dragged her across the cold, hard floor. For the past 48 hours, she had been tested, groped, and hit on in the operating room. She had never felt so violated in her entire life. She was forced on the operating table, while robots took blood, saliva, and urine samples. Needles struck her this way and that, lazer lights scanned her body and recorded all types of data-including hair and eye color, blood type, weight, height, water weight, and other stuff the princess just did not understand-and she knew it wasn't good.

The robots ignored her, throwing her into a cell, and locked it.

Elise sniffed, straightening out her dress, and turned around. A mobian squirrel with ruby red flowing hair came into her view.

"Who are you?" Elise said.

"Sally Acorn," she replied. "You?"

"Princess Elise of...oh nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore..." Elise sniffed. "How long have you...?"

"Lost count around two and a half months." Sally traced the tally marks she had engraved in the wall behind her with her claws. Her eyes narrowed at the scars Elise had on her legs and Elise self-consciously tried to pull the skirt of her dress down to cover them up. "I see they tested on you. Eggman must have something big planned for us."

"This isn't the first time I've been captured," Elise told her, rubbing her arms. "Do you know what he has planned?"

"No luck." Sally shook her head. "And don't try to escape. I did." Her eyes darkened. "They'll catch you."

"I knew I was done for when these pack of wolves...of your kind I think, because they could talk...they chased me down in a forest and beat me until I was unconscious. I don't remember much after that..."

Sally nodded, understanding, and felt sorry for the human girl.

"So...they tested on you..." Elise said. "Were there...any...side affects?"

"Not that I know of...but they _did _make me drink certain things. Tasted like shit."

"Me too."

"If they looked at you odd, then that means that something's working."

Elise gulped. "Great."

Two plates skidded through the cell, with lumps of who knows what on them.

"What...is..._that?" _Elise picked up her plate, examining it.

"I _think _it's mystery meat," Sally said, taking a bite. "Or maybe it's chicken salad. Probably oatmeal."

"Ugh..." Elise took a bite and recoiled. "Is this supposed to be...our _meal?"_

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Sally informed. "We get fed 3 times a day." She made a face. "You'll get used to it after a while."

* * *

**So Princess Elise and Sally are held captive. But what is the _exact _reason? Hmm...**

**Other than that, I found this chapter kinda funny-with Amy and the robot to Silver using his powers on Sonic and then to Sonic and Silver snapping at Shadow. Gotta love their bickering, eh?**

**Review!**


	5. Maria?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback :)**

**A lot of good stuff happens in this chapter, so prepare yourself ^.^ It's mostly about Shadria, with some Silvaze and a hint of Crails, but don't worry, 'cuz there's more Sonamy in the next one!**

* * *

If you're a part of any religious belief, you most likely believe in some kind of after life. In most cases, there was a Heaven and a Hell.

In this case there's both, including a place called the In-Between. It was a place that wasn't necessarily Heaven, nor Hell, nor Earth. Each spirit that roams there has a different visual picture, so it was hard to describe. However, it's very pleasant, unlike the Shadowlands.

The Shadowlands was a dark place, where lost shadows and souls roam. Unlike the fires of Hell, it was nothing but darkness.

Maria Robotnik sat by herself in the In-Between. Surrounding her was a field with white grass, her back up a tree with matching leaves that rustled in the wind as it blew. She was wearing a sleeveless, silky white dress; her blonde hair remained the same length because, of course, she hadn't aged. She was still in the body, and had the mind, of a twelve year old girl. She was naïve, and her time on the ARK provided her with limited knowledge before she died.

She sighed, thinking about her former best friend, Shadow. She missed him dearly, and often thought about him a lot. Where was he now? What was he up to? Did he age more or less? Was he good, evil? Did he have a wife? Kids?

It's been fifty years, yet it felt like it was yesterday. Fifty lonely years. The only friend she had...here...was her guardian angel, Isabel. She sure was a beauty, with silver hair, pale skin, and metallic blue eyes. When she came around, she always foreshadowed with a gust of wind, and Maria would know that she was there. Her element was ice, and she could use her powers amazingly. No one but the dead could see her.

And Maria of course.

When Maria had died, Isabel was there to carry her broken spirit up to Heaven. Even though Maria liked it there, somewhat, Isabel would catch her leave the gates and head for the In-Between. Most likely it was because the In-Between had more colors and variety than the brightness of Heaven.

A stronger breeze blew, and Maria looked up to see Isabel standing there before her with a smile on her face.

"Isabel," Maria said with a smile.

"Hello, Maria." Isabel's voice was as soft as feather.

"What brings you here?"

"I sensed that you were...troubled, so I came down as soon as I can. Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?"

"You already know what's on my mind..." Maria looked at the flower she was picking at absentmindedly.

"Your hedgehog friend?" Isabel asked, and Maria nodded. The angel sighed. That's all Maria talked and thought about. Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Shadow this, Shadow that. It wasn't a bad thing. Her emotions for this Shadow were very genuine, warm, and sweet. Watching over the two while Maria was still alive proved to her that their friendship was very special. In fact, Shadow was the only reason why Maria lived longer than what she was supposed to. They were practically joined at the hip whatever they did.

And now Maria seemed...almost...miserable? Isabel didn't quite understand. In her human life, she had been different. She was neglected by her family and teased by her peers at school. Seeing that no one cared about her, she decided to end her own misery and take her life. After becoming an angel, she was happier, and got along with the other guardian angels too.

"You seem so attached to him, after all this time," Isabel said after some silence, and Maria looked back up at her. "I've never met a spirit who longed so much for life again, just to be with the people they care about."

"Really?" Maria said in disbelief.

"Well...except for one other," Isabel admitted. "I met her quite a while ago."

"Who is she?"

"Cosmo the Seedrian. She was really close with her friends, and she sacrificed her life to save the universe. Her spirit is lurking around here..." Isabel continued thoughtfully. "I promised her that she'll be reunited with her friends soon, but-"

"Wait! So you're actually bringing her back?" Maria interjected, getting to her feet.

"It's...possible," Isabel said carefully.

"Tell me more, please!"

"Well, since she was a...plant, it's possible for her to be reborn, but it has to be from the Earth. Plantlife is pure, so there shouldn't be any side affects. However, I never know, because the surprises after resurrection can be good or bad."

"Is it possible for me?"

"I am not sure."

"Why not?"

"Being a spirit, once you come in contact with a human body, it's possible that...you can become the total opposite and possess it..." When Maria's eyes widened, Isabel added, "But, that might not be the case. If you come in contact with someone who you were the closest to, then you can jump from the Spirit World to the Mortal World."

"Take me to Shadow then," Maria begged. "Take me to Shadow, please! I beg of you!"

Isabel hesitated.

"Maria..."

* * *

Blaze's eyes squinted as the sun's rays shined through her room. With a quit, gutteral moan, she started to slowly wake from her slumber.

Suddenly, the light was gone, and her eyelid's relaxed. Her facial expression confused, she opened her eyes to examine what happened to a light. First, all she saw was a strange white blur, hovering over her.

Then her eyes refocused.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping," Silver said cheekily, hands resting on cheeks. He was casually dressed, using his telekinetic powers to keep himself afloat. His smile was dopey.

"SILVER!" Blaze explained, eyes wide as she jumped back.

"Wah!" Silver fell down face-first into the bed with a grunt.

"Dammit, you _scared _me!" she gasped, her hand clutching her chest as Silver sat up. "What the hell are you doing?!" She grabbed her pillow and hit him upside the head with it.

"OW!" Silver rubbed his head. "I'm sorry!"

Blaze continued to breathe heavily, clutching her sheets. As her heartbeat took time to slow down, so did her breathing, and her face smoothed out.

"Your Mom let me in before she went to work," Silver explained, still rubbing his head.

"Can't believe she did..." Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." Blaze giggled a little, leaning to the side, her arm resting on the pillow next to him. "You sure did pick the perfect time to come visit me. Way early in the morning, how _romantic_!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hardy, har-har," Silver replied, and Blaze smiled. "'S not my fault for wanting to see you."

Blaze gave him a look. "Really, Silver?" Her voice was flat. "Really? With my hair like this?" She pointed to her quills, which were all over her head. "And my face like this?" She pointed to her face next, making circles for emphasis, and Silver laughed. "And don't make me get started on my morning breath."

"You girls and your emotions," Silver said with a shake of his head as Blaze stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Blaze started for the bathroom, and Silver took in what she was wearing. A white tee and...-

"Nice undies." Silver snickered.

"Shut _upaah_!" Blaze whined, speeding up her pace so she could get to the bathroom quickly, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen your butt!" He called after her.

"_Keep it up, Hedgehog, and I won't hesitate to burn your eyes out_!" Blaze shot back from inside the bathroom.

SH

A lot has changed within the course of two weeks, beginning with the Heroes reunion. First of all, Charmy and Vector had been at each other's throats, almost literally for the past few months. Being the youngest of the Chaotix, Charmy would get critisized for everything he did because apparently it was 'his' fault that they weren't getting any money. Espio tried to stay out of his friends' problems and their issues, and always left the room or turned himself invisible when they tried to force him to pick sides.

Eventually enough was enough, and things had gotten physical. Vector and Charmy brawled it out until Espio nearly lost it when he split them up. Feeling neglected, and even after hearing words of comfort from Espio, the teen bee left with all his bags and nowhere to go in the middle of the night.

Shadow had found him sitting on one of his luggage bags, crying his eyes out. With reluctance, he had walked over to him and asked what was the matter. Charmy explained everything to him, surprising the dark hedgehog that he used such fowl language. Charmy hated being alone, and he hated being unappreciated because he was only 14, and his two other teammates were pretty much adults.

Shadow, wondering why the hell he was trying being..._nice, _told him that he could crash at his house, which is where Team Dark lived-currently just Shadow and Rouge, and Charmy gladly accepted.

Rouge was excited to get a new roomie, and found Charmy absolutely adorable. Whenever she and Shadow went out for random adventures, they'd ask Charmy to tag along. Charmy didn't go at first, but he did the second time, and he had been useful. Even though it was weird having two Fly Types on the team, Charmy tried more of the hand-to-hand combat stuff that the Power Types could handle, and it wasn't so bad. He even trained himself so he wouldn't let Rouge or Shadow down!

Rouge assured him that he was doing great, and he had nothing to worry about.

He was practically a part of the team.

Team Dark...

Much like Sonic and Tails, Charmy started following Shadow wherever he went. He was okay with the fact that Shadow wasn't really a talker. He could tell that he was listening though, because every once in a while Charmy would see hints of a smile creep on Shadow's face with amusement.

Shadow had to admit, that even though Charmy was extremely talkative, he was one hell of a guy. Whaddaya know.

"Am I annoying?" Charmy asked one night as he flew by the dark speeding blur.

"To an extent," Shadow replied. Charmy was about to look sad, until he saw that ghost of a smile again on Shadow's face, and Charmy beamed.

"You seem happy," Rouge noted with a hand on her hip as Shadow came in the kitchen later on. Charmy had flew off to his room, buzzing and humming a happy toon.

"I'm never happy," Shadow corrected, and Rouge snorted with a smirk. He noticed her attire, wearing a leather jacket, pink flared tube top, black jeans, and knee-high boots. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just out," Rouge said with a lazy wave of her hand, grabbing her purse on her way out.

"Angel Island?" Shadow asked knowingly without looking over his shoulder as he drank some grape juice.

"Yep."

"You're going to mess with Knuckles, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Have fun with that."

"I will. Kisses!" She kissed her hand, then waved at him before flying off into the night.

"See you..." Shadow muttered, heading upstairs to his room. "That bat's nuts, I tell you..."

When he got to his room, he closed the door behind him, got into bed without taking off his shoes and layed on his side. With a sigh, his eyelids drooped as he thought some. The thought of Charmy made Shadow think of Maria-and _she _was a true friend. Sure, he considered the others his friends, maybe even Sonic now that they were on somewhat better terms. They didn't hate each other like they used to.

But Maria...she was different. She made him _happy-_an emotion in which he hadn't truely felt in a long time. The only reason why he's so cut off and alone from anyone else is because he has a faint paranoia that people who he's close with will start dying, like Maria had. Amy nearly had the same fate a year before.

He really missed Maria. Memories flooded through him, causing his eyes to water. Now that he remembers, everything that comes at him is extra powerful, and he had no idea that he was capable of holding so much emotion inside him other than rage and confusion.

A tear made a soft splash on his pillow.

"Maria..."

A gust of wind blew from the open window.

Across the room, there was a blue heavenly light, coming from the ceiling and clouds (or fog) hovering over the floor. This was only brief before two images formed into reality, and the lights and clouds were gone. Maria appeared with a gasp, with Isabel by her side.

Maria took in everything before her, smiling big when she saw Shadow lying there.

"There he is!" She whispered, biting her lip, then she looked back down on herself. Surprisingly, she was wearing the same blue dress and sweater from when she died, the blood stains still there, looking almost fresh. "Oh my..."

"It's only temporary," Isabel reassured, then she took a deep breath. "This is where I leave you..."

"Is this goodbye?" Maria wondered, her eyes shining with sadness. "Will I ever see you again?"

Isabel just smiled, leaning forward, and kissed her softly on the forehead. Maria closed her eyes at her touch, fighting back tears as Isabel pulled back. Her guardian angel raised her clenched fist up to chin level.

"Sayonara, Maria Robotnik..." Isabel whispered, releasing her grip on her hand, and blew. Bright ice particles flew forward, colliding into Maria as if going through her; Maria's eyes closed again, and Isabel disappeared from sight.

Maria's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh..." She breathed and turned back around.

Shadow sat up straight in his bed, slowly turning into the direction of her voice. They both gasped at the same time when their eyes met, Shadow scooting backwards and Maria stumbling backwards.

"M-Maria?" Shadow croaked.

"Shadow?" Maria whispered back.

Shadow was frozen.

_This is a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare. I must be asleep. This can't be real. Maria is standing in front of me, looking exactly the way she did before she died. This must be a set up or something. Or worse...She's come to haunt me, like she always does in my nightmares..._

"I-It's really me," she said, taking the courage to step forward. "I am back..."

With deliberate slowness, Shadow got out of his bed and made his way over to her. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing at the blonde as she too came closer.

Maria outstretched her hand, and Shadow looked at it. As he took in her appearance, he realized that her body didn't look fully solid. Like...a ghost almost.

Shadow started to reach out to her, but paused, giving her a suspicious and confused look. Her blue eyes widened with honesty and pleading, stretching her arm out a little further.

_I'm losing my mind..._Shadow thought, and he finally gripped Maria's hand. Immediately, her hands started glowing a bright blue, and his a bright red. There was a burning brightness inside him, and a burst of energy erupted from the core of Maria's heart. Their colors collided, creating a bright purple explosion, and the two stumbled backwards, still hand in hand.

The two opened their eyes.

"Shadow..." Maria murmured, looking down at herself. She suddenly realized something. Instead of a mouth, she had a muzzle with the same peachy color that her skin had been. Her arms, legs, hands, and feet were covered in golden yellow skin, as well as a lighter shade around her chest and stomach area; her hair was now long and straight, pooling on the floor dramatically and beautifully. The only thing that remained the same were her blue eyes.

"Maria?" Shadow gasped. "You're...You're...-"

With a sigh, Maria's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed to the floor.

"MARIA!" Shadow dropped to the ground, pulling her in his lap, and shook her. "Maria! Maria, wake up!" He felt her pulse, and it was very _very _faint. "No, no...What should I...?" He licked his lips, looking around his room. "What do I do...?"

Thinking fast, he made up his decision. Picking her up bridal style, he lept out the window and raced through the night as fast as he had ever ran in his life.

SH

Tails was in his lab, occupying himself by working on Knuckle's car. The echnida had always wanted one, so Tails was going to surprise him by making one himself, adding to it so that it had the ability to fly. Wasn't too hard.

"Okay, Cream, I'll talk to you later. See you tomorrow!" He said into his cell phone before hanging up.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hmm. I wonder who's that this late at night?" He wondered while making his way over to the door. His first guess was Sonic, but then he wrenched the door open. It was Shadow, but what _really_ caught his attention was that there was an unconscious hedgehog girl in his arms with blood on her shirt.

"Tails, I know I never ask much of you. But I _really_ need your help," Shadow said.

Tails nodded, moving aside. "Of course. How can I help?"

* * *

**And boy am I evil with creating another cliffy (;**

**I think of Maria's hair length compared with Rapunzel's off Tangled-that was before Eugene cut it and all xP Reeeeally pretty!**

**The question is...where's Cosmo? What's going on with Maria? And why does Silver like mornings?! xDD**

**Hope you enjoyed the update! Don't forget to review!**


	6. How to Be a Teenage Girl

**Bam! A quick update! Couldn't help myself :)**

**Sorta like a filler chappie, so the next one will be sooooo much better!**

**Also, thanks to WingedArcher1 for reviewing every chapter so far. Love your stories, dude!**

* * *

The sun was still rising when a young rabbit walked through Mystic Ruins.

Cream straightened out her sundress, knocking on the door to Tail's lab. Ever since he built one to replace his workshop, she often referenced it to Jimmy Neutron. Her orange hair was in soft waves.

She pressed the red buzzer.

Tails looked at the security screen, smiling when he saw who was standing out there. He pressed the green button by his head to respond.

_"Hey, Cream! Glad you could make it," _his voice came from the speaker above the buzzer. "_Brace yourself_."

Before Cream could ask, the ground disappeared from below her, and she fell down into the dark while screaming. Her scream of terror soon turned to giggling as she slid down the blue slide. There were a few drops, tilts, and curves, until finally she stopped at an opening.

Tails, who was wearing a white lab coat as well as casual clothes underneath, had an amused look on his face as he made his way over to her.

"Wow, is that new?" Cream asked, taking his outstretched hand and got to her feet.

"Kinda," Tails said, lacing her fingers as he led the way over to the operating table. "Sorry I made you come over so early."

"You sounded serious over the phone, so I came as soon as I could. What's-?" She paused as she saw Maria's unconscious body laying there.

"I'll explain later," Tails told her, taking a see-through light blue box out of his coat; it was new technology, like carrying around computer screens and other stuff that his friends would most likely never understand. He unfolded it until it was arms-length, observing Maria's data. He put it up against the wall, letting it float there. "Could you put Maria in that dress?"

Cream saw a pale blue exam gown, draped over the edge of the operating table. After putting on her own lab coat, she got right to work.

SH

Cream hadn't even been in there for ten minutes, and Shadow came in quietly with Charmy right behind him.

"How is she?" Shadow asked with almost no emotion, standing next to Maria's head. Even though he kept his calm on the exterior, Tails could see that he was having a lack of patience. His clothing was, as always, dark. And today was no different. He wore a dark grey short-sleeved shirt, leaving it open and unbuttoned, a black graphic tee, black jeans, and all-black sneakers. Charmy, on the other hand, wore a black graphic tank top with a comic strip about Garfield on it, yellow skinny jeans, and black and yellow sneakers.

"Hard to tell," Tails said, expanding the screens all around the room and studied them. "Her vitals seem fine...though her heart rate is a little too low for my liking..."

Shadow pulled up a chair and sat down, taking Maria's hand in his. It worried him that she lacked some warmth.

"According to my calculations, however, she should wake soon," Tails said to him in a reassuring tone.

"And the DNA?"

"She's identified as Maria Robotnik for sure...-"

"Wait a minute-did you say _Robotnik?" _Charmy interjected.

"Yes, she's technically Dr. Eggman's older cousin, I tracked down her family tree," Tails continued, pulling up the screen and pointed for everyone to see. "See there? That's Gerald Robotnik, Maria and Eggman's grandfather. There's Maria...Her parents...Eggman's parents, then Eggman himself..." Tails sighed. "Yep. The Robotnik bloodline."

"That doesn't explain why she turned into a hedgehog when we came in contact with each other..." Shadow murmured.

"I have a theory," Tails said, and Shadow met his gaze. "You said that some form of energy explosion happened, right?" When Shadow nodded, he continued on. "I've done some research, but that didn't really help much, so I went with my own hypothesis..."

"Which is...?" Shadow pressed.

"Since she was dead, and you're alive, she was able to grab onto a life source. This doesn't just happen, because mostly _demons_ are able to attach to any human. The thing is, you're not human-technically a Mobian. You already kept Maria alive when you were created because you're The Ultimate _Life_form_._ You were the only thing that helped her live, because originally she was supposed to die at a much younger age."

"So when your energies collided, you were able to cure her illness by transforming her into a hedgehog!" Cream finished, looking at Tails with bright eyes.

"That's right." Tails smiled down at her.

Shadow looked down at Maria, gripping her hand a little tighter. She was so pale...it scared him. And he rarely got scared.

"I...did this to her?"

Tails nodded.

"Take Tails' word for it," came the blue blur's voice before he came in the room, and it was no surprise that Amy was with him too. "He's always right 99.9 percent of the time."

"Thanks, buddy," Tails said to him, and Sonic smiled at his best friend.

"How many people did you tell about this?" Shadow demanded through gritted teeth, and Tails took a step back from the dark hedgehog's glare.

"Hey, easy..." Amy said, holding up her hands. "Just us. Cream called me and told me everything. Sonic and I ran into each other on my way down here."

"Literally," Sonic added, and Amy giggled a little.

Shadow sighed, nodding curtly.

Sonic and Amy stood on either side of Maria's legs.

"So..." Amy murmured quietly, thoughtful. "This is her..." _Wow. She's pretty!_

"Hmm. Anybody else notice she has human hair instead of quills, like Cream?" Sonic noted.

"Cream's a rabbit, but I see your point there, Sonic," Tails said. "I'm guessing she inherited some of her human traits during her transition."

A soft sound erupted from Maria's throat, making everyone fall silent; Shadow leaned forward some more, observing Maria's face.

"Maria?" he asked, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "Maria, can you hear me?"

Maria's response was incoherent, her lips barely parting.

Shadow looked at Tails as he came over, lifting Maria's wrist to feel her pulse.

"Pulse is stronger..." Tails muttered, and he turned around to type it down.

Maria's eyes slowly opened. Her groan cracked in places as she blinked a few times so her eyes could focus in on her surroundings. She saw a cream colored rabbit, a yellow fox with two tails, a bee, a pink hedgehog, and a blue hedgehog that looked so much like Shadow...

Shadow...?

Her eyes fixed on his, barely being able to turn her head.

"Sha...dow?" She croaked.

"You're okay, Maria. Everything is fine," Shadow replied, sighing in relief.

"I'm...not dead?"

"No, you're not dead." And thank goodness for that. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Maria managed a nod, making a weak attempt to heave herself forward. Seeing that she was having some slight difficulty, Shadow wrapped his free arm around her back and gently pulled her up in a sitting position.

Her eyes settled on Tails.

"You..." she said, her voice still raspy. "You're the guy from earlier. You..."

"Yes, I'm here to help you," Tails said to her. "You must have been in and out of consciousness."

Maria just continued to stare at him.

"Hello, Maria," Cream said oh-so-friendly, and the blonde looked at her. "My name is Cream, and this is Charmy, Amy, and Sonic." As she pointed and introduced, each person waved and/or said hello. "We are all friends of Shadow, and we're here to help."

"Is there something...wrong with me?" Maria asked, now worried as she looked at Shadow, who shook his head.

"No, but I had to make sure," Tails informed. "It's safe to say that you're cured from NIDS."

Maria smiled.

"What's NIDS?" Charmy asked.

"Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome. It's a rare, incurable, and fatal disease."

"But if it's incurable then-"

"Were you not listening to me and Cream five minutes ago? When Shadow turned Maria into a hedgehog, the transformation obviously gave her a new, healthy body."

"Oh, sorry. I kinda spaced out!"

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Your DNA has changed too, Shadow," Cream told him.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well...compared to your DNA a year ago...it altered into something...different...Kinda hard to explain." She looked at Tails for confirmation.

"What she's trying to say is that ever since Maria returned, you lost your immortality," Tails said.

Shadow's eyes widened.

"Um...Okay."

"There have been signs of ageing for you anyway, but now you're offically mortal," Tails said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "No biggy."

"You make it sound so simple," Shadow grumbled.

"That's 'cuz it is." Tails grinned.

"Hey, um...guys?" Maria asked, and her stomach growled. "Can I get something to eat?"

"_Hunger_!" Tails exasperated, typing that down too. "_That's_ what explains her fatigue!"

"She not only needs food..." Amy said. "She _needs _to go to the mall! You can't let her go out looking like _that! _This is a _fashion emergency!_"

"The...mall?" Maria questioned as Cream giggled and smiled, feeling automatically stupid.

_What's a mall?_

* * *

Vanilla was nice enough to bring deodorant, a toothbrush, and toothpaste for Maria to use, as well as unmentionables that Amy promised Maria she'll explain later. The elder rabbit drove the six of them to the mall, even though Sonic insisted that he could run instead. Charmy had decided to stay behind and fly around.

Maria yelped as Amy pulled her by the hand, racing into the huge mall with Cream giggling and nearly flying after them.

"C'mon, Maria!" Amy squealed. "The faster we get to the stores first, the faster we can get all the cool clothes!"

"Girls," Sonic and Tails said in unison, shaking their heads.

"Hmph," was Shadow's response.

The girls' first stop was one of many clothing stores. Maria had to admit that all of the outfits were cute, but a lot of light blues and other pastel colors definately caught her eye. Amy and Cream had her try on many shirts, skirts, and jeans to find out her size; apparently, she was a little smaller than Amy yet bigger than Cream.

The boys watched in amusement as Maria went back and forth between outfits, being thankful that they weren't a part of the female population.

And that was just the beginning.

They went to store after store, going from extremely girly and flirty, to more laidback outfits. Amy and Cream introduced Maria to makeup, and they got light shades for her to try later. Their friendliness and excitement soon rubbed off of Maria, and she felt more comfortable and happier.

The shoe shopping took absolutely forever, and the boys got impatient fast. When Sonic started to whine and complain, Amy threatened to summon her hammer, and he was pretty quiet after that.

And then Amy pulled Maria into Victoria's Secret, making Sonic, Tails, and Shadow halt in front of the entrance.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Cream asked them.

"No, we're good!" Tails and Sonic said in unison, shaking their heads quickly and stepping back, muzzles pink.

"You go on," Shadow said, turning around so Cream wouldn't see his muzzle warm up.

Cream shrugged and went inside.

"Did you ever wear bras when you were on the ARK, Maria?" Amy asked as Maria looked around.

"I did wear a training bra..." Maria admitted, observing the lacey undergarments. Her muzzle reddened. "Um...Amy? Do I have to wear...these?"

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable," Amy assured her, taking her hand and pulling her towards another set of bras and panties. They were more simple, made of cotton, and some even had polka dots on them. "Here, pick something you like, and then you can try it on."

"How will I know what size I am? I know nothing about this stuff!"

"Well, Tails said you're physically sixteen-you're my age and..." Amy studied Maria before observing herself. "You might be a C, like me, maybe a high B."

Maria just stared at her.

"Shouldn't we just get one of every size and...maybe some assistance?" Cream suggested as she approached. "I'm sure there's someone around..." She looked around.

"No, it's okay. I'll try a few..." Maria grabbed a light blue one, a royal blue one, then white, lavendar purple, and pink. "If I need help, then I'll let you guys know, okay?"

"We'll wait outside your dressing room!" Amy said, clapping her hands.

SH

Maria figured out that she was a 38B (She still wondered what the letters had to do with it), and got the white, light blue, and pink one, as well as many pairs of underwear. She actually went out the store wearing her white set.

Then Amy told her to change into an outfit she liked, going into a random girls' restroom. Maria chose a long-sleeved, white shirt that dropped off her right shoulder; it had a light blue peace sign on it. With that, she wore a flannel skirt and ballet flats of the same shade of blue.

Amy practially squealed, and Cream beamed at her as she emerged from the stall. From there, they gave her a little makeover, adding a light amount to her eyes and lips.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Maria wondered outloud. "It's a little..."

"Already ahead of you," Amy said, pulling out scissors. She cut a reasonable amount so that Maria's hair fell to her butt. Then she had a little fun with the blonde and added big loose curls.

When the girls finally emerged from the bathroom, they found the boys lounging on the random benches by the escalators.

"Took you long enough," Sonic said, and then he, Tails, and Shadow looked up.

Shadow's mouth dropped an inch as he stared at his timid friend. She had literally transformed from his pale, fragile best friend to a teenage girl within a couple of hours. She almost looked...kinda...

"Do I look okay?" Maria asked them.

"Yeah, you look great!" Sonic said.

"Totally worth the wait!" Tails smiled. "Don't you think, Shadow?"

_Why is he bringing me into this?_

Shadow looked down into his lap. "Yeah...you look...great. Ahem." He cleared his throat awkwardly, and saw Sonic, Tails, and Amy smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Can we go eat now?"


	7. Eggman's Letter

**I was doing research on Amy by going on the Sonic Wiki...did anyone else know that she has the ability to turn _invisible? _**

**Anyway.**

**This chapter has everyone's signature outfits (like how Amy always has her red dress and hammer, Cream with her orange one) but I'm putting my twist in it and adding changes. I got inspired by Tumblr and DeviantArt ;D**

**And the beginning was inspired by the actual Team Sonic story in Sonic Heroes! (I got that for Christmas! SCORE!)**

**Thinking about changing the story title...hmm...**

* * *

Sonic sped through the grasslands with a superior grin, heading for Station Square. He was looking forward to see Amy today, though he'd never admit it out loud. They, along with Shadow and a few other friends, were going to train Maria; rather, they were going to see what she was capable of. The blonde hedgehog was currently staying with Cream and Vanilla since they had offered her a place to stay.

For today, he wore a sleeveless form-fitting navy shirt with white stripes on the shoulder blades, skinny jeans, and navy shoes with three white stripes on each side. Every pair of shoes Sonic owned were specially designed to adapt to the heat and friction that a normal person would create if they ran as fast as Sonic did.

He heard a plane's engine.

"Hey, look! There's Sonic now!" came Tails voice from above him, and soon enough as Sonic looked to his right, there was Tails; he flew the Tornado lower so he could talk to his best friend properly; the two-tailed fox wore flying goggles on his head, a white graphic tee with the sleeves cut off-the design was yellow paint splatters in the image of his logo, light skinny jeans, and brown converse. Knuckles was in a relaxed position in the back seat, arms behind his head and legs crossed and stretched out; he wore a sleeveless black jean jacket with the collar up, a red tank top with a picture of his white tattoo in the same place on his chest, black jeans with red on the hips and lower back of his legs, and red and black sneakers. He wore his gloves with the shovel claws built in them, and three arm bands with spikes to match-one on his right arm and two on his left.

"Hey, Tails! Knuckles! What's up?" Sonic asked without breaking stride.

"Sonic! Check this out!" Tails leaned over, handing him a piece of paper.

Sonic hopped up and grabbed it, switching himself around so he was running backwards. As soon as he saw the Eggman insignia at the upper left, his eyes narrowed as deja vu hit him. Just like the letter from last time, Eggman was moving in the paper, saying the words out loud as Sonic read. But there was something different about Eggman; first of all, he wasn't shaped like an egg, but rather slim and good-looking and _young-_like he was eighteen or something. His bronze hair was shaggy, and he had no mustache.

_**Mwuahahaha!**_

_**Sonic, my friend, it's been a while! **_

**_As you can see, I have been working hard on my next ultimate weapon...Or should I say weapon_s_?_**

**_You wouldn't know what hit you!_**

**_You have four days until I come by your precious city. I have a surprise for you..._**

**_Think you can stop me? Think again!_**

**_And before I go...tell Miss Rose that I'll be really looking forward to seeing her again, haha..._**

That last line set Sonic's teeth on edge, but he kept his cool as always.

"Hmm..." he said. "Sounds like an invitation to party!" He turned back around, shoving the note in his pocket.

"What're we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails wondered with worry.

"No worries..." Knuckles said with a smug smile. "We've got this one."

"You know what?" Sonic said. "I think it's time to get the band back together."

"What does he mean?" Tails asked, looking over his shoulder at Knuckles for an explanation.

Knuckles shrugged. "Who knows?"

SH

There was a knock at the door, making Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy looked up from where they sat on the couch; the three were watching a random movie-and it was one that Shadow wasn't particularly into. Shadow wore a black v-neck with a white bleeding skull on it, black skinny jeans, and black hover vans. Charmy wore a striped black and yellow polo, yellow skinny jeans, and black and yellow sneakers.

Rouge wore a short-sleeved black jacket that stopped short at the mid-drift; it had a buckle underneath the collar and showed off her bust, circling around it. Under that was a cropped shirt that had the same heart-shape as her other costume, pink at the top with a white outline around the heart and black around the bottom. Her black skin-tight pants had two black rhinestone belts and one white one with a pink stripe in the center. Her ankles were covered in three grey ankle bands with spikes on them. Her boots were white with pink hearts at the foot and had black heels. She also sported pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss.

Team Dark looked up when they heard the knock.

"I wonder who that is..." Rouge said, smirking simultaneously with Charmy as Shadow automatically got up to answer it.

"Shut up," Shadow grumbled.

"Aww, look Rouge, he's blushing!" Charmy laughed.

"I am not!" Shadow snapped as he opened the door; turning his head, his face completely relaxed at the sight of his best friend as if he hadn't said anything at all. "Hi, Maria," he said with a soft smile.

Maria giggled. She had heard the whole thing. "Hello, Shadow." Her hair was in a cute braid, cascading down her back and had flowers in it too; she wore a tube jean top tucked in a flowing white skirt that stopped at the knees. Wrapped around and separating the two fabrics was a brown belt, and she also wore denim wooden wedged sandals. Her makeup was light and simple. She clasped her hands in front of her, letting her arms hang down naturally. "What're we doing today?"

"We're gonna see what you can do," Shadow said simply, and she gave him a questionable look. "Don't worry. All will be explained in a minute." He looked back over his shoulder. "You guys wanna come?" he asked as Maria looked inside, waving at them. He grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack and put it on.

Rouge and Charmy waved back. "We'll catch up with you later," said Rouge, winking at Shadow.

Shadow sighed heavily. "Let's go." He came outside, closing the door behind himself.

"Is that yours?" Maria asked, pointing to the black motorcycle leaning against the garage door.

Shadow nodded. "Yep." He led the way over to it.

"Is it fast?"

"Hell yeah." He swung his leg over and got settled on it. He looked up at her, expectant. "Aren't you coming?"

Maria continued to look at it, cocking her head to the side. "How do I...?"

"Easy. Just get on behind me and wrap your arms around me."

Maria smiled, ready to try. "'Kay." She made her way over to where he sat, doing what he had done and swung her leg over. She scooted up closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Like this?"

Shadow gulped, his cheeks warming up a little. "Yeah." He started the motorcycle, causing it to let out a rumbling noise. "Hang on."

Maria tightened her grip around him as he backed out of the driveway and into the street. As soon as Shadow put the gear in drive, the motorcycle increased in speed.

SH

Sonic walked down the streets of Station Square with Tails and Knuckles at his flanks. They were all going to meet at the Sea Gate, which is in a small canyon close to Seaside Hill, and where they were going to practice. There was plenty of open space and soft grass with a great view of the sea too.

Amy was already there, waiting patiently with her arms crossed. As soon as Sonic saw her, he came to an immediate stop.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Tails followed Sonic's gaze the same time Knuckles did, and the echidna snickered. Tails snickered too. "_Oooohhh_."

Sonic hadn't heard him. He now had a dopey grin on his face, a dazed look in his eyes as he continued to stare at the pink hedgehog. Her quills were plain and straightened, two tied to the back while her bangs were left in place. Her makeup was simple, eyeliner and strawberry flavored lip balm.

Her outfit is what really got Sonic drooling. She wore a cropped sleeveless denim jacket, a fitted pink tube dress with black stripes (with the hem stopping an inch above her knees), and light green strapped wedges. The dress combined with her heels made her legs look longer and her slim figure curvier. He watched as she shifted her wait on one foot, causing her skirt to ride up a little on one side as she did so.

Sonic sighed blissfully before he suddenly realized what he was doing; he snapped out of his reverie, clearing his throat.

"We saw that," Knuckles pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Saw what?" Sonic looked from Knuckles to Tails, who crossed his arms too. "What?" They continued to stare at him with arched eyebrows. "Oh shut up!"

Amy looked up from her phone as the boys approached, her eyes lighting up when she saw Sonic.

"Hey!" she said. _Self restraint, self restraint...don't hug him, don't hug him, don't hug him...! It's so hard_ not _to!_"I was just texting Cream and Maria. Cream's not far and Maria's getting a ride from Shadow."

"Cool," said Sonic. "I guess we're all early then." He stretched, yearning to go for a run. He noticed Amy staring at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" His hand flew to his mouth to dig in-between the spaces of his teeth.

"No, no!" Amy said quickly, prying his fingers from his mouth. "There's nothing in your teeth."

"Something in my quills?"

"No...?"

"On my face?"

Amy's eyes suddenly flickered down, and they stayed there. "No..." Her muzzle warmed up.

"Wh-?" Sonic looked down to see her hands still wrapped around his. His own muzzle felt hot as they pulled away from each other at the same time, looking the other way.

"Wow," Knuckles said, and Tails shook his head slowly.

"Hello, everyone!" came a light voice from above, making the four look up. Cream came into view, waving at them; her orange hair was in loose waves at the ends and in low pigtails. She wore the same outfit she did at the party; a tube dress that flared at the hips (yellow, light green, blue, hot pink, and orange pattern) with matching furry boots.

"Hey, Cream!" Tails and Amy said in unison.

"Glad you made it." Sonic gave her his signature thumbs up and wink. Cream landed smoothly on her feet, squealing when Tails scooped her up in his arms and hugged her.

Amy smiled to herself as Tails and Cream shared a kiss. _They are so adorable..._she sighed.

While the gang waited for Shadow and Maria to show up, they talked among themselves and even took pictures. Sonic silently thanked the heavens that Cream suggested for him to take a few pictures with Amy-and they all came out perfect, according to a squealing Amy.

A motorcycle engine got their attention not long after and Shadow and Maria rolled in sight. Shadow pulled over to the side to park and cut the motorcycle off before getting off of it. Maria got to her feet too, straightening out her skirt.

Rouge and Charmy flew in together next, landing on their feet next to Shadow and Maria.

"Wow," Maria said. "You guys got here fast!"

"Eh, we try," Rouge said dismissively with a wave. She spotted Knuckles then, and she smirked. "Oooh, I think my day just got a whole lot better!"

Knuckles made a face as he saw Rouge head in his direction. "Oh Chaos..."

Sonic and Tails snickered.

"Better go get your girlfriend, Knuckie," Tails laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles snapped, muzzle as red as his dreads.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Sonic said.

"Coming from the guy who already has one," Knuckles shot back at the blue blur.

"What're you-?" Sonic began just as Amy walked up to them.

"C'mon, Sonniku!" Amy gripped his wrist, tugging with excitement. She was oblivious to Sonic's pink face as soon as she touched him. "Maria's here! You said you were gonna help teach her about doing Spinning Attacks, remember?"

"Yeah. Go, Sonniku," Knuckles said with crossed arms and Tails was trying not to snicker-and failed.

Sonic was about to make a comment, but he felt his body fly off the ground as Amy pulled him along.

Knuckles felt Rouge's arm slither through his, making him wince.

"Hello, Knuckie," Rouge purred flirtatiously. "How've you been?"

Knuckles groaned in annoyance. "I was good until you showed up."

SH

"Alright," said Sonic. "We're in a good open space for us to try this. Ready?"

Maria nodded. "Yes." She smiled.

"The first thing we're gonna learn is how to roll in a ball," Sonic continued, taking a few steps back. "Now, it's not too complicated. It's like a reflex, so you don't really have to think about it. You just..." His body blurred and Maria saw him as he transformed into a fast-spinning blue ball.

"Don't you get dizzy?" Maria asked when Sonic stopped spinning and got to his feet.

Sonic shook his head with a smug grin. "Wanna try or do you need some more demonstration?"

"Um..." Maria tapped her chin, turning to Amy. "Can you do it too?"

"All of us can," Amy said, and she went to go stand by Sonic. "See?" And, just like Sonic did, her body blurred before she shaped into a pink fast-spinning ball.

"What you don't wanna do is try to do that when you're by someone who's already doing it." Sonic whipped his head around, grinning at his best friend. "Right, buddy?"

Tails grinned. "Yeah. Definately."

Amy got to her feet. "Try it!" She said to Maria encouragingly.

Maria bit her lip, looking at Shadow next; he was standing quietly nearby, leaning against the canyon wall. She took a deep breath, her eyes flickering to the ground. _Okay, _she thought to herself. _It's a reflex, like Sonic said. Don't think about it. Just..._In a flash, her body fell forward into a rolling motion, becoming a golden ball herself. The ground was soft, and her vision rolled as her body did, as if end credits rolled in fast forward motion.

_How do I **stop**?_

Her arms flew out, and her spinning came to a stop as she landed on her butt.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream clapped, and Shadow nodded in approval.

"That was good for your first try!" Amy said, and Cream helped Maria off the ground.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked the blonde hedgehog.

"A _little _light-headed," Maria admitted with a giggle, pinching her fingers together, and Amy giggled too.

"It just takes practice." Amy placed her hands on her hips.

Maria nodded, eager to learn new things. "What's next?"

"We should test your speed."

Shadow's voice caught everyone off guard; he hadn't spoken much since they got there.

"Like what, a race?" Maria gestured towards her shoes. "In these?"

"Actually, we have more durability than human females do," Amy said, coming to stand beside Maria now. "Running in heels is something that I'm the master at." She smiled. "Although if you think about it, then yeah, that'll slow you down."

"How do you think she's been able to keep up with me all this time?" Sonic said, and Amy blushed at that.

"You can run _that fast?" _Maria asked with wonder.

"Well, I can't run as fast as Sonic and Shadow, but yes." Amy looked at her own shoes. "Plus, kicking bad guy butt is more satisfying when you've got heels on."

Maria smiled. "Well, okay. Let's race!"

"You know I can't pass this up," Sonic said, now beside Amy and leaned down in a crouch. "First one to the beach wins!"

"Oh no you don't," Shadow protested, now on Maria's other side. "That's too far for them. And _you'll_ cheat."

"Like _you_ won't either?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge, faker?"

"Guys!" Tails interjected before Sonic could, now floating over their heads with Cream. "How about this?-You two monitor Amy and Maria by running beside them. See who wins."

"Fine," Shadow and Sonic grumbled. Shadow sunk into a crouch, and Maria and Amy did the same.

"Give them a head start," Cream suggested, raising her arms. "On the count of three!"

"One!" said Tails.

"Two!"

"Three..."

**"GO!"**

* * *

**Sooo, who's gonna win? Amy or Maria? I feel bad for leaving a cliffy, but I'm now working on the next chapter!**

**And Eggman? Skinny and handsome like an anime character? WHAT IS GOIN' ON?**

**Eh, you guys'll find out xD**

**Have a happy new year everyone!**


	8. The Ambush

**Heyo! Here's the next chappie :)**

* * *

The rest of the training session went by smoothly. Both Amy and Maria had a close tie in the race, but Sonic and Shadow got into a heated argument about who won-Sonic defending Amy and Shadow taking Maria's side. After practicing a few strength exercises with Knuckles, and discovering that she had no flying abilities, Maria was now labeled as a Speed Type.  
A Speed Type with no team. But she was assured that she didn't need one; if she was meant to have a team, it'll happen when the time is right.

The next day, Sonic was at his head, his eyes going over Eggman's note. He sat on a stool, legs swinging as he leaned over the counter. Aleena was making sandwiches, while Manic and Sonia were hanging out somewhere in the mansion.

"So are your friends still coming?" Aleena asked.

Sonic looked up and nodded with a lopsided grin. "Yes."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be them now." Sonic got out of his seat, speeding to the front door. Of course he was there in seconds, and he opened the door. Standing on the front porch was Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

He was amused at the amazed looks on their faces as they walked inside and looked around; even Shadow appeared impressed. Sonic man-hugged Tails and Knuckles, shook hands with Shadow and patted his back, and let Amy attack him in a bear hug.

"Nice place you have here," Amy said.

"Yeah, I agree," said Knuckles. "Can I move here?"

Sonic snickered, leading the way back to the kitchen. As they passed the stairs, they saw Manic and Sonia playing cards on the steps; the siblings waved their hellos, and the four continued on.

"Mom?" Aleena looked up at the sound of Sonic's voice and extra footsteps. She knew Tails and Knuckles, whom she had kissed on both cheeks; as Sonic's best friends and teammates, she treated them as if they were her own. It was Amy and Shadow whom she hadn't met yet. "This is Shadow, and this is Amy," Sonic introduced, gesturing towards each of them. Aleena was shocked at how much Shadow resembled her son, but she smiled and shook his hand.

"SONIC'S GIRLFRIEND!" Manic called from the stairs, and Sonic blushed in embarrassment.

"STAY OVER THERE, MANIC!" Sonic barked as Amy giggled and shook Aleena's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss-" Amy said as Aleena hugged her. The pink hedgehog was rather flattered.

"The pleasure's all mine," Aleena replied with a smile. "Please, call me Aleena. Or Miss Aleena will do."

"Miss Aleena." Amy smiled a little wider.

"Alright," said Knuckles, sitting down at one of the stools. "You called us over, and now we're over. What's so important?"

Aleena placed a plate of sandwiches on the counter, and they all took one.

"You guys might wanna sit down," Sonic suggested, looking at Amy and Shadow, gesturing towards the stools. They sat down in the remaining seats, and Tails stood by Knuckles; the fox was fine with standing. Sonic stood in front of them all, holding up Eggman's note. "Guess who's back?" He asked rhetorically. Tails and Knuckles already knew of this, so they watched Shadow and Amy's faces.

"What does the note say?" Shadow asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sonic went over the note, reading it out loud for what felt like the thousandth time; but he knew they needed to know. Especially Amy. At the mention of her name, Amy gasped, and Sonic met her gaze.

"Sonic...what does this mean?" she said.

"I think you know, Ames," Sonic said. "As soon as I see an egg, I'm scrambling it."

"Count us in too," Knuckles added, and Team Sonic nodded at each other.

"Agreed," said Shadow, and Sonic looked over at him. "I'll help you. My team and I, that is."

"Good. And it won't be just us either," said Sonic, looking back at Amy. "I know you don't want to be left behind, and as much as I don't feel that comfortable with it..."

"I don't care if there's just two of us left in Team Rose. We're coming with." Amy crossed her arms.

"You're not the only team with just two people, remember?" Shadow said. "Since Charmy left Team Chaotix, it's just been Espio and Vector. I think they'll be just fine."

"But a team isn't complete without a Power Type or a Flight Type..." Amy said sadly, now thinking of Big. It almost brought tears to her eyes; he's been missing for so long now, it's been assumed for the worst, or he just didn't want anything to do with her or Cream. And she didn't know why! "What about Maria, Shadow?"

This caught Shadow off guard. "Guess I never thought of that..." His eyes narrowed as he thought. "She's a pacifist, but on the other hand, she'd probably want to go because I am...Hmm..."

"I know how much she means to you," Sonic said. "We'll figure something out."

Shadow nodded.

"Waaaaait a minute!" Manic and Sonia were now walking in the room. They had overheard everything.

"Don't tell me you're leaving _us _out of the action," Sonia said, gripping Sonic by the shoulders. "I'm not letting you leave the family again!"

"Sonia..." Aleena began.

"Dude, you can't leave us behind," Manic added, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry guys," said Sonic. "I can't let you-"

"UGH! MOOOOOOM!" Sonia whined, going over and hugging her mother. "Can we go_ pleeeease_?"

"I think this is up to Sonic," Aleena said, rubbing her back.

"_What?!" _Manic waved his arms. "Are you SERIOUS right now?! Sonic _always _has to make the stupid decisions!"

"Do you think this is _easy?!" _Sonic interjected, his gaze fierce on his younger sibliings, and they shrank back from him. "You want a mission? _Fine! _Protect each other, _especially _our _mom_. As soon as Eggman finds out you're here, he won't hesitate to send someone or some_thing _after you. Got it?"

Amy was surprised by the authority in Sonic's voice.

_Okay...this might be a total turn on._

"Got it!" Manic said automatically, holding his hands up.

"Fine," Sonia grumbled.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**12:03 p.m.**

_"Station Square! This is your future leader, Dr. Robotnik speaking."_

Dr. Eggman's face could be seen on every screen in the entire city, cutting through the normal transmissions. If there was a screen of any sort, he was on it.

_"As you know, I am currently the greatest threat that you will ever face. This message is especially dedicated to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends! Not only are my weapons almost ready, but I have some of your friend's under my captive!"_

Two people appeared on either side of Eggman's head, showing them live from where they were locked up; and they were unconscious, with white cloths wrapped around their mouths so they couldn't talk, and they were tied up against the wall. Many of the citizens gasped in shock, horror, and fear.

_"Sonic, do you know these girls? MWUAHAHAHA! Yes, yes, Sally Acorn and Princess Elise...I must say, Miss Sally put up quite a fight. But of course we caught her anyway. They'll be the perfect addition to my army..."_

All dressed and ready to go, Team Sonic headed towards the garage. Tails pressed a button, and the door lifted slowly. This ultimately revealed Team Sonic's Hover Car; in it's normal state, it was round and shiny, with comfortable seating and had advanced buttons and technology. In equal thirds, the colors were red, blue, and yellow. Tails tossed Knuckles the keys, making him almost squeal with glee; he pressed a button that had a picture of his knuckles on it, and the Hover Car transformed; it split up into three pods, and in Power Formation with the red in front. Now it was in Battle Mode.

The trio hopped inside, and the glass covering sprouted out from the back with a soft hiss, coming up over their heads and sealing closed in the front.

"This. Is. _S__o. Tight_!" Knuckles beamed.

"Glad you like it!" Tails was happy that his best friend liked it; he made the controls simple enough for all of them to manage, most buttons came with icons and had levers.

Knuckles saw a pretty black key, which was permanently attached in its hole, and twisted it. The Hover Car roared to life. There was a lever with PRNFL. Guessing correctly that F meant Fly, he set it to that, and it started to lift into the air. He gripped the handles, pulling backwards, and the Hover Car raced out and soared through the air.

_"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"_

Sonic arched an eyebrow, a smirk growing across his face.

"Alright, team," he said, and Tails and Knuckles could hear him through the speakers in their pods. "It's time to crack that Eggman wide open!"

They made it in the city in time, and saw Eggman's ships scattered across the sky. Many of the citizens were running around in panic as Eggbots marched through the streets.

"Okay, Tails," said Knuckles. "How do we fire them with everything we got?"

"You don't worry about shooting, Knuckles. Sonic and I got it-you just get us up to the big ship!" said Tails. "_Battle shooters engaged!"_

In Tails and Sonic's pods, their handles disappeared inside the dashboard, only to have a different set of handles appear in front of him. This one had buttons on the top; blue buttons for Sonic, yellow for Tails.

"Ready?" Sonic said, waiting for the perfect moment. _"Go!"_

The duo began shooting, and the Eggbots exploded one by one. Even Knuckles eased down so he can run most of the Eggbots over, which he got a kick out of and was laughing to a point where he almost sounded evil. However, his laughter was also amusing to the point where Sonic and Tails were laughing.

They made it to the ship, finally, and skidded to a stop. Team Dark, Team Chaotix, and Team Rose were just now arriving too, and they came to a stop when they saw the Hover Car.

Charmy let out a low whistle.

Team Sonic hopped out of the Hover Car, meeting the rest of the Sonic Heroes in the middle.

"That was cool!" Amy clapped, and Sonic smiled.

"Alright guys-Sally and Princess Elise are captured, so we need to save them before he does something drastic," said Sonic to all of them.

"Cream and I will look for Princess Elise and Sally," said Amy. "Since I'm the one who's been kidnapped the most, I think I know where he's keeping them."

"Alright-you two do your thing," Sonic agreed. "Team Dark, you head down to the Control Room and try to sink this ship, and Team Chaotix-you guys keep the fighting here."

Both teams nodded.

"And what about you guys?" Cream asked.

"We're going after Eggman," said Sonic. "If we can find him..."

* * *

"Wake uuuup," Eggman said bittersweetly, tapping Elise and Sally's cheeks.

The two groaned and opened their eyes. Currently, they were in a different room, with two Robotisizer tubes connected to machinery with several different buttons and levers on it. Their wrists and ankles were tied up against the wall so they couldn't move, and white cloths wrapped around their mouths so they couldn't talk. Screaming had been useless.

Dr. Eggman had made an announcement in the city, informing them about the girls and their capture. They all knew that Sonic and his friends were on their way to save them.

There was some hope.

Elise opened her eyes first, and she gasped. This Dr. Eggman was not the one she remembered. He was long and lean, with his usual attire on, and had shaggy golden brown hair. There was no mustache, and he looked like a young adult.

"Surprised by my appearance, I see," Dr. Eggman said with a chuckle. "With a few tests, the right data, and the merge of DNA's helped me regain my youth and strength." He held up his fist. "Of course, you probably want to know why I brought you here today." He pointed at Elise. "You will be the example. Miss Acorn is already good to go."

Sally's eyes narrowed. _What?_

"That's right," Dr. Eggman continued as two Mobian wolves with some robotic parts walked in. One was grey, and had one blue eye and one green eye. The other was black, and had red eyes. "Geazer and Butch will assist me."

Geazer, the grey one, took a pocket knife from his pocket and began to cut at the rope on Elise's wrists. Butch did the same to her ankles. Feeling the blades pierce her skin, Elise fell to the floor; her wrists and ankles were pink. She yelped as Geazer and Butch yanked her upright on her feet.

Elise didn't fight.

"A-Assist in w-what?" Elise stammered.

"Your transformation, what else?" Dr. Eggman said in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone.

_"Transformation?"_

"I want to see how this works." Dr. Eggman began to pace back and forth. "You see, my dear, Miss Acorn is already a Mobian creature-a squirrel. I wanted to make some..._improvements_. See what she's capable of. And then, when her new powers come in, she'll be perfect for my army against that _pesky _Sonic!" He smiled at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "_You,_ however...you're human. You don't have exactly what I need...unless I change you myself."

_"Change_ me? Into what?" Her voice was shaky.

Dr. Eggman just continued to grin, looking at his henchmen. "Put her in."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman," Geazer and Butch said, dragging Elise towards one of the Robotisizer tubes. She screamed and grunted when they threw her in. By the time she was back on her feet and tried to leap out, the tube slid closed and locked itself. She banged on the glass. "What's going on?! What's happening?!"

"I'm turning you into a hedgehog," Dr. Eggman said oh so calmly. "The gas that shall be released will force your body to morph-but that's the 50% chance." His hand gripped the lever.

"What's the other 50%?!" Elise wailed.

Dr. Eggman's voice turned flat. "You die." He pulled the lever down, and the machine lit up and sprang to life. Elise gasped, whirling around as olive green gas oozed in the tube. She cowered away from it, but it soon consumed her, and she couldn't be seen anymore.

Sally screamed for her, but her voice was muffled, and her eyes teared up. Dr. Eggman was pressing all kinds of buttons, looking at a monitor screen next to the tube; it displayed the outline of Elise's body, her heart rate, her blood pressure, etc. His henchmen were absolutely still and didn't say a word.

Elise coughed, ingesting the gas. It burned her throat, her eyes. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, and her body was starting to numb from the toes and up. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, then went uneven and started to slow down.

Elise collapsed, unconscious.

"Doctor," Butch started after a while. "I think she's d-"

"Shh!" Dr. Eggman shushed, evil grin spreading. "No. She's not dead. Not yet." He started making his way out.. "Inform me when she wakes. Or...if she _doesn't_."

The doors slid open and closed as he departed the room. Sally was sobbing.

"_Quiet_!" Geazer snapped at her, and she went silent. "How's the girl doing?"

"Transformation currently in progress," Butch informed, typing away and submitting codes.

"Excellent. The Doctor would be pleased."

Suddenly, a pink hedgehog and a cream colored rabbit dropped from the vent, getting in their fighting stances.

"News flash, _bubs," _Amy said, hammer in hand._ "Party's over." _Cream nodded confidently from where she stood beside her.

Butch and Geazer growled, baring their fangs and hissed.

"You shall _not _pass," said Butch.

"Leave now if you know what's good for you," Geazer added.

"Sorry. We don't play by the rules," Amy shot back.

Geazer and Butch drew their beam guns and started to fire. Team Rose leaped out of the way. While Amy battled Butch and Geazer, Cream untied Sally as fast as she could.

"Thank you!" Sally said to her, rubbing her wrists.

"No problem!" said Cream, giving her a gentle push. "Go! Get outta here as fast as you can!"

Sally ran out of her room and Cream went to go help Elise next; she flew over Butch, kicking him over the head as she passed.

"Sorry!" Cream apologized, landing in front of the complicated dashboard. "Okay..." she said to herself. "If Miles can do it, then so can I..." She began typing in codes and pulling anything that looked like it could reverse whatever was happening to Elise.

"Cream, duck!" she heard Amy say and yelped, getting down to the floor. Butch's beam gun missed her by inches and shot the dashboard instead; there was some electrical issue before all the lights on it went off and the systems shut down.

The smoke cleared, revealing Elise, still unconscious. She was now a hedgehog, with snow white fur and peach colored muzzle, arms, and legs and feet. Her white tail now stuck out of her dress, which was patched with grey and ripped at certain areas. The only thing that remained the same was her human hair, now swooping down to her chest; since she was captured, she wasn't able to manage her hair, and her hair grew fast.

"Princess?" Cream got to her knees, gently shaking the girl. "Princess Elise? Wake up, please! We have to get out of here!"

Elise moaned, her eyes fluttering open; her vision was blurry, then focused on the rabbit. "What...?"

"My name is Cream and Amy and I are here to help!" Cream informed.

_Amy...? _Elise thought, and she saw the pink hedgehog knock Geazer and Butch out, their bodies collapsing on the floor. Oh yeah. Elise remembered her; and since this girl was Amy's friend, then that probably meant that everything was okay!

"Where's...where's Sally?"

"She's escaping as we speak!" said Cream. "We should get you up and out of here, okay? Can you sit up?"

Elise nodded, feeling a little dizzy, but Cream helped her up to her feet.

"Princess Elise!" Amy ran over to her. "It's so great to see you again. You remember me, right?"

"Of course I remember you, Amy." Elise smiled. "Please, just call me Elise."

"Alright, Elise!" Amy pulled her along, and Elise managed to keep up with them in a brisk run. "Let's get outta here!" The area around them started to shake. "I think Team Dark managed to shut this thing down!" she cheered.

* * *

The fight raged on the sky deck. Team Chaotix were taking on the Eggbots up there easily, thanks to Vector's strength and Espio's ninja skills.

Sally stumbled onto the sky deck. A robot grabbed her, and she struggled with it. A shruikken smacked into its head and released her; Sally looked up at Espio, who straightened from his fighting stance, and nodded at her. She nodded back.

More Eggbots came out, and Sally backed away until she stood between Espio and Vector. She could fight. And now that she was free of her bindings...

She fought alongside them, punching, kicking, and jabbing every Eggbot that came in her reach. Vector smashed, and Espio used his invisibility to his advantage.

One Eggbot managed to shove Espio and Vector hard enough to knock them overboard.

"NO!" Sally yelled.

The next thing happened unexpectedly. Sally felt herself move towards the edge, her eyes shutting as she jumped over.

Sally opened her eyes. She was back on the sky deck, holding Espio and Vector by their shirts; they weren't heavy at all.

And she was floating.

With a gasp, she dropped them and looked around herself. She was now hovering above the deck about six feet high.

The ship shook, and the rest of the teams filed out onto the sky deck.

"What's happening?" said Cream.

"The ship's loosing altitude!" said Tails. "We gotta leave and get somewhere safe _now_!"

"Tails is right," said Sonic. He and his team got to Eggman, but once again, Egghead slipped away from their clutches and escaped after dropping hints about where they'll find him next. He took note of Sally. "_Whoa."_

"We're not far from home, so we'll be fine if we fly," Tails said, nodding to all the Flight Types.

"Um, guys?" said Sally. "I wish to come down to the ground now!"


	9. Tying Up Some Loose Ends

**Just a quick note to Brandon the Lynx (:-Duuude, I loved your review! You pretty much gave the future away. Yes, Sally is a possible member of Team Chaotix within the future ;) No, unfortunately, she and Maria will not be on the same team. BUT Maria DOES get one! And it's soon!  
**

**Anyways, I figured you guys deserved another longer chappie. Here ya go :)**

* * *

After managing to get Sally down, there was an explosion of robots and flames that caused all the heroes to disband; Team Sonic and Team Dark were chased out into the city. Team Chaotix and Sally, as well as Team Rose were nearly blown to pieces, but Team Chaotix and Sally were now leading the robots into a trap. Team Rose and Elise, on the other hand, were chased down into the forest; after Amy and Cream nearly lost the fight, Elise had jumped in and tried to help as best as she could.

The three got out safely, and were now walking down a street that was unrecognizable to Cream and Amy; it barely had any houses, with the forest to the left, and a great view of the sea to the right. They were far from Station Square now.

"Where are we going, Miss Elise?" Cream asked.

"The Escape House," Elise answered thoughtfully. "If I am correct, it should be over here somewhere..."

Eventually, they could see a condo sitting at the top of a hill, where the trees had cleared out and turned into grassland. It was a two-story condo, painted white, and had large windows, some taking up an entire wall.

"This...is an escape house?" Amy said in amazement, following Elise up to the front door.

"My father had it built just in case something happened to me or them," Elise answered. There was a pad, with the outline of a hand on it, by the door. Elise placed her hand over it, a green light scanned her up and down before there was a soft hiss. Elise opened the door, and Amy and Cream followed her inside.

Everything was so spacious and...white. There were a few pale blues and the occasional blacks, but the primary color around was white. White carpet, white marble, white stairs...everything.

"What happened to your parents?" Cream asked. "Maybe we can let them know you're here!"

"I...can't..." Elise said slowly, not looking at them.

"Why not?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"They're dead." Elise bit her lip.

Cream almost teared up. "Oh..."

"Yes. Well, my mother died after giving birth to me, and my father was killed."

Amy and Cream exchanged glances.

"We're so sorry," Amy said. "We didn't know..."

Elise smiled a little. "It's okay. Now you guys now." She looked around, her eyes falling on the spiral staircase, then the kitchen-which lay across the room, and around them; there was a couch, a recliner, a curvy coffee table in front of it in the shape of a pear and made out of dark wood. "Make yourselves at home, I guess. I'm going to go wash up."

"Okay. We'll be down here," Cream said, and Elise headed upstairs.

Amy picked up the silver remote; it was thinner than most remotes. "I wonder what this does..." She pressed the red button.

And then before them, on the glass, the view of the ocean was replaced by a random news channel, the anchorman going over today's events.

"No...way!" Amy squealed.

"Wow. That's impressive," said Cream. "Why don't we see what's going on? I think they're showing the live footage." The two's eyes brightened and they gasped when they were going over the footage of the battle; and they saw Team Sonic in the Hover Car.

"Oh my God, Sonic!" Amy's hands flew to her mouth. The scene then cut to Team Sonic and Team Dark fighting the Eggbots in downtown.

"Oh, I hope Tails is okay..." Cream clutched her sides.

Meanwhile, Elise was in the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. She couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror; she just couldn't believe that the white hedgehog staring back at her was, well...Her! She didn't look bad, in fact she looked quite pretty, but everything was so alien to her. She hoped that this was all a nightmare, and she'll wake up in her bed at home.

Elise sighed. She figured a quick shower was in order. So she took one; one of the quickest in her life, knowing that anything can happen, and her friends were downstairs waiting for her. After two minutes, she hopped out and went into her room; she pawed through the drawers and closet until she pulled out the simplest thing she could find. And it was simple-a snow white corset with a matching, slightly puffy skirt. Over the years, she was taught to put a corset on by herself, but she always had assistants do it for her; luckily she knew how to put one on, otherwise she'll have to ask Amy and Cream to help. But she didn't want to cause them trouble. She blow-dried her hair after dressing herself, then brushed it out.

Elise descended downstairs.

Amy and Cream heard her come up beside them, but they were too busy paying attention to what was being displayed on the screen, so she looked too.

To Amy and Cream's shock, and happiness in a way, a teen sprung into the scene with a beam gun in hand. He had grown since they had last seen him; and it's been too long. He hadn't seen his Mobian friends because his parents kept him busy, and he had high school to deal with. The only thing that stayed the same was his friendly blue eyes; his hair was in a new haircut, with windswept bangs yet kept the untidiness.

Here's what caught them off guard:

The last time they saw him, he was _human. _Now he was a hedgehog somehow; he had a cream colored muzzle, arms, and legs, matching his skin tone when he was a human. He was wearing a button-down shirt, torn and dirtied up from battle, black slacks, and matching shoes; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

If it weren't for his deep blue eyes and hairstyle, Cream and Amy wouldn't have recognized him.

"OMG, THAT'S CHRIS!" Amy and Cream shouted, holding each other.

"Who?" said Elise, watching the unfamiliar hedgehog fight his way until he was standing back to back with Team Sonic.

"Our friend!" Cream cheered. "I can't believe he came!"

"Of course he did!" Amy beamed. Her eyes finally settled on Elise. "Wow, you look pretty!"

"Thanks," Elise said, her muzzle turning pink as she smiled. "Are you guys hungry?"

SH

Sonic, Tails, and Chris were walking down a long road, all with smiles on their faces yet looking battered; Sonic looked the worst, with the most scars and gashes, and not to mention dirt. He walked with the slightest of limps so people wouldn't think he was in _that _much pain. Since Rouge had gotten knocked out during battle, Knuckles (after getting defensive and smashing the ground, making several robots explode) had the Hover Car and was taking her back to Angel Island so he could take care of her.

"That was exhilarating!" said Chris, looking at his hands, which had the sign of blisters forming. But they were worth it. "I haven't felt this way in a_ long_ time." Puberty provided the seventeen year old with a deeper voice.

"Glad to have ya back, buddy," said Sonic with a wide smile. "What brought ya anyway?"

"I was about to ask the same question," said Tails.

Chris's face fell. "About that..." He sighed. "Well, first off, I assume this Princess Elise and Sally Acorn are saved, right?"

"Yep," Sonic said as Tails added, "Last time we checked!"

"The thing is, _I _was also kidnapped a few months prior to them both being kidnapped. But I had managed to escape after Dr. Eggman turned me into, well...this!" He gestured towards himself. "He wanted to use me against you guys too, and I wasn't gonna let that happen."

"Were there any other side affects?" Tails asked. "Like any...abilities so to speak?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope. Not that I know of. Apparently, he was gonna make me like Geazer and Butch-they're these scary looking, half-robot half-wolf wolves."

"Hmm..." Sonic said thoughtfully. "An army, eh?"

"I know. Crazy, right?"

The three walked in silence for a bit. Tails broke it as he thought to himself.

"Oh, I hope Cream made it back safe...I haven't heard from her..." Tails had a worried look on his face. "I mean, that was a _big _explosion back there."

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll find her and the others," Sonic reassured, and then he felt a slight aching feeling in his chest; at the same time, a white condo could be seen in the distance. As soon as he lay his eyes on it, he felt a strange gravitational pull towards it, with a pink hedgehog in his mind.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Chris asked in concern as Sonic clutched his chest.

"I don't know..." said Sonic, looking back up from the ground. "But I think I know where Cream, Elise, and Amy are-Amy specifically..." He had a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes narrowing a bit. "They're in that house up that hill over there. That's where we need to go."

"How do you know?" Chris and Tails asked in unison.

Sonic began walking towards the direction of the house. "I think it's because my _heart's _telling me to."

SH

"And _that's _the story on how Big went missing," Amy was saying. The three girls were sitting at the kitchen table, talking amongst themselves. Elise had questioned about Sonic Heroes, which really sprouted a conversation between the three. Elise was rather interested, and she quite enjoyed the stories about Team Rose's adventures the most. "We don't know where he is anymore. I don't think he wants to be found."

Cream sighed sadly from beside Amy, taking a sip of her tea. "It's very sad. He was our friend!"

"Yes, but many people took his personality and intelligence for stupidity," Amy said. "I mean, he wasn't like us, ya know? He was...well, _big." _Amy bit her lip. "But I saw through that, and we became friends. I didn't give a damn about his weight or the way he spoke. He was just a laidback cat who loved fishing and always lost his frog." She shrugged.

"I am sorry about your loss of friendship," Elise said, taking a little sip from her mug. "However, there must be some logical explanation as to why he just disappeared all of a sudden?"

"We both don't know, Miss Elise," Cream said. "But, wherever he is, I hope he is safe and well."

"Yeah, me too," said Amy.

Elise rested her arms on the table, twiddling her fingers. "Well...you three were joined together with a purpose. A goal, right?'

"Uh huh..." Amy said.

"Sonic Heroes are banding together again, chasing Dr. Eggman around the world again, right?"

"Yes..." said Cream.

"If may I ask, where is your next destination?"

Amy and Cream exchanged glances.

"Well..." Amy tapped the side of her mug. "According to the obvious hints, we were planning on starting at Seaside Hill. Then Ocean Palace, and so on."

Elise lifted her mug to her mouth and took another sip. "I see..."

"Is there something on your mind, Miss Elise?" Cream asked. "You know you can trust us with anything."

Elise smiled softly at her. "I know. It's just that...well..." Elise sighed. "I think that _I _may have a...a purpose. A purpose to drive me to defeat Dr. Eggman and prove to him that I am not a helpless little princess!"

"I understand ya, honey," said Amy, nodding in understanding. "Getting kidnapped and being the damsel in distress is annoying as f-"

"Amy!" Cream almost giggled; Amy sure did. Even Elise giggled a little. "So, Miss Elise-what's your purpose? What's your drive?"

Elise's gaze grew serious. "My parents. My parents are what keeps me strong; they got me through my time of imprisonment, even though they are not there. But they will always be in my heart."

"So you're saying you wanna join Team Rose?" Amy asked, now getting giddy.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course it is!" Amy said, and Cream squealed. "I just have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Will you be okay with being a Power Type? I mean, when you were fighting earlier, you looked a little..."

"Scared? Well, yes, I was, but for some reason I liked the thrill. Now I see why you love what you do. " Elise smiled. "And..." She bit her lip. "You may or may not know this, but as Princess of Soleanna, did you think that I grew up without some type of training?" At this, Amy and Cream's mouths fell to the table. Elise sighed again. "Yes...I did go through some training just in case any emergency happened. Of course, I was against it because I strongly dislike war. However, now that my eyes have been opened, I will do anything in my_ power_ to help you guys bring Dr. Eggman to justice."

Amy smiled.

"Yay, a new member!" Cream clapped.

Amy was interested in the combat Elise had been taught, but before she could ask, three faint and fast beeps echoed around the house. Elise got to her feet.

"What's that?" Cream asked, she and Amy getting to her feet.

"Someone's here..." Elise said, staying absolutely still. "approaching the house..." Slowly, she made her way over to the window and looked out, gasping who she saw approaching the door. "Oh my goodness! It's them!"

Before Amy or Cream could ask, Elise unlocked the door using a secret code.

"Hello, princess," Sonic said with a cheeky grin. "Nice to see you again."

"It's great to see all of you!" said Elise, stepping inside and gently pushing them in. "Oh, you all look terrible!"

"Gee, ya don't hear _that_ every day." Sonic snickered.

"TAILS!"

"CREAM!"

The rabbit and the two-tailed fox ran for each other and embraced tightly.

But that was nothing compared to Amy when she saw-

"OH SONIC!" she ran forward, attacking him in a bear hug, and his arms wrapped around her so he wouldn't fall over.

"Amy, ow!" Sonic gasped, wincing, but he held her tight anyway.

"I thought..." Amy's voice started to crack, and it wasn't long before a tear fell, relaxing her grip on him so she wasn't hurting. "I-I thought..."

"'M fine, take it easy, Ames," Sonic said, prying Amy's arms off from around him. "We're all okay. Nothing's broken." He started to walk towards the couch, and Amy saw that limp.

"Sonniku, you're limping!" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"_Ammiku_, it's just a sprain! I'm fine!" Sonic snapped back, swatting at her when she tried to help him. He sat down with a sigh. "I've had tones of these babies before. I know what they feel like. Besides, Tails even said that-"

"Don't bring me into this, man!" Tails protested. "You know Amy will legit kill me!"

"Everyone stop yelling please!" Cream begged, gently touching the bump on the side of Tails's head. "You all need to sit down and relax, okay? It's been a long day."

"Cream is right," Tails sighed, and he sat down beside the blue blur.

Chris felt out of place. "What? No hug for me?"

Amy and Cream attacked him with tight hugs and kisses, but not tight enough to injure him any further.

"Haha," Sonic said, pointing. "You asked for it, and from the most affectionate girls I know."

Chris shrugged sheepishly after Cream and Amy let go. He finally took notice of the princess standing next to him, his cheeks burning bright red when he realized how pretty she was. _Oh God. She's a princess. She's a freakin' princess._

"I'm, uh..." Chris cleared his throat, extending his hand. Seeing that it was dirty, he yanked it back, wiping hastily on his jeans. "I'm, ah, Chris," he said awkwardly. "Christopher Thorndyke." This really was embarrassing. "Should I bow, or...?" He bent over, and Elise giggled as he straightened.

Elise gripped her dress and curtsied, one leg behind the other. "How do you do, Chris? My name is Elise." She looked at all the male hedgehogs, observing their exhaustion. "May I offer you anything? Some tea, or perhaps a warm towel?"

"How 'bout a little bit of both?" Sonic held up one finger as Amy collapsed beside him.

Elise nodded, walking back into the kitchen to wash her hands. She turned the water fossett on and ran her hands under, letting the cold water splash and dance across her hands. "We shall also take care of those injuries. I'm assuming that you all aren't too bad?"

"Nope," said Tails. "We should be good by tomorrow."

Chris couldn't help but stay frozen from where he was. Sonic was smirking in his direction; oh yeah. Chris already had it bad.

"W-Why don't I help you with that?" Chris offered in a stammer, coming over to where she was.

"Yes, you could use some help," Cream agreed, walking in the kitchen.

"I'm not in too bad of a shape. I'll help out," Tails added, using his tails to carry him across the room. This left Sonic and Amy on the couch together.

"You know, if something's bothering you, you need to tell me," Amy murmured. "I'm just worried, okay? I don't want you to be in pain or anything."

Sonic smiled, leaning his head back. "Thanks, Ames. I'm sorry if I was being a little rude to you earlier. I'm just those type of people who can bounce back in a day. You don't need to worry about me."

"I worry because I care about you."

Sonic turned his head and their eyes met. As he got a good look at her, he saw that she looked almost as bad as he did, minus the deep gashes. There was blotches of dirt and grass, her quills weren't as neat as before, and there was the occasional scar from here and there. There was one across her cheek, her right one, and one in his reach. Without thinking, he extended his hand, tentatively touching the skin that wasn't harmed.

Amy was frozen, up until she felt his arm extend, and she found herself leaning into his side. This was an uncommon gesture; he rarely initiated any form of embrace. Ever. So this was new.

So many warm and fuzzy and nervous feelings were coursing through Sonic's body right now. He figured that it was comfort that both of them craved; he had to admit, he was worried sick about her too. So he shouldn't even be talking about not worrying.

"The feeling's mutual," he said finally, closing his eyes, and he didn't see Amy's face lit up. It had been a long day, and he desperately wanted some shuteye. He and the rest of the Sonic Heroes had a long adventure to look forward to.

SH

Maria was biting her lip, her knee bouncing up and down as she sat at the kitchen table.

She was at Tikal's house, where she, Silver, and Blaze were there to protect her and keep watch. Silver and Blaze had spent the entire day outside, with Tikal inside, and now they switched shifts around late afternoon. Maria was surprised to see Tikal come out of her room with a bow and arrows, with dreads in a ponytail while two remained in the front to frame her face; her outfit stayed the same-with her white cropped top, tribal green skirt, and strappy white sandals.

"You are my friend now," Tikal had said, taking Maria's hand in hers. "And as your friend, I need to protect you. Although we are both pacifists, I must do what is right."

And then she had made her way outside; her hiding place alternated between being on the roof, to up a tree and hiding in the branches.

"They should be back now. It's sunset," Maria said.

"Relax," said Silver, walking around a little.

"You must calm down," Blaze said to the blonde. "We don't want you to have a panic attack."

"Panic? Panic? I'm not panicking!" Maria's voice soared octaves high. "Totally not panicking! Definitely not! Nope! I'm calm, so calm!" Her fingers tapped rapidly on the table, and her breathing sped up in tempo.

"Maria!" Blaze gripped Maria's hand in both of hers. "I don't know what you people in the past call it, but in the future, we call that panicking!"

"They still call that panicking now," Silver pointed out as he passed the table.

"Not helping, Silver," Blaze told him.

"Sorry."

Blaze sighed, looking back at Maria. "Shadow will be back soon. All of them will. This is the first of many battles, I'm sure of it."

"Why couldn't I go with him?" Maria demanded.

"Because you're not properly trained," Silver answered before Blaze could. "Putting you out there in harms way, knowing that you can't fight? Ha! Fat chance."

"And you don't have a team either," Blaze added.

"You guys don't have a team, and neither does Tikal," Maria pointed out.

"That's true, but Silver and I have always been good with just the two of us," said Blaze. "We're our own team. We don't need a third. And Tikal is against violence completely; but with her knowledge of archery, I think she'd be a good Power Type-like Knuckles. They are in the same family...sorta. Or should I say race?"

Maria sighed. "I'm just worried. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable. You're new to this," Blaze said in a reassuring tone with a soft smile. "And I think Shadow and his team can definitely handle themselves."

Maria nodded, now placing her hands in her lap. She just hoped that her best friend would come home soon...

Tikal sensed activity as a gust of wind flew by. Footsteps. She heard footsteps. Straightening her perch on a branch, she leaned over, readying her bow. A dark shape was sneaking around down there, and heading for her house. Oh no. No stranger ever comes over; Tikal rarely had any company at all. But Maria, Blaze, and Silver were an acception.

She couldn't recognize the shape, so that was obviously a problem. It was a little too dark for her to see correctly and make it out.

Tikal pulled the bow back, slowly twisting on her toes as the shape got closer to that perfect spot. Just a little more to the left and...

_Whoosh._

The arrow soared through the dark, and Tikal smiled with satisfaction as she heard the arrow make contact with who or what he had hit.

Unfortunately though...

"OUCH, DAMMIT!" a familiar, deep and raspy voice cursed as he yanked the blade out from his side. Tikal's smile fell.

Maria had heard his cry, and she ran out into the night while yelling in despair, "Shadow!" Blaze and Silver lingered in the doorway after she said his name.

Tikal jumped down from her perch. "I'm so sorry, Shadow! I thought you were one of Eggman's-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shadow muttered. "Great aim-_ooomf!" _The wind was knocked out of him as Maria flew into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Maria felt him tense and pulled back. "Sorry..." she blushed in the dark.

"That's okay. I'm just a little sore from the battle, but I bounce back quickly." Shadow held his side as Maria and Tikal followed him in the house, where there was light. And Maria got a good look at him; besides exhaustion, he had dirt, bruises, and scars all over him; they weren't severe at all.

Maria sighed in relief, then her eyes flickered down to Shadow's hand-the one he was holding his side with. She gasped, gripping his wrist because his hand was now bloody. "Shadow, you're-!"

"Relax, all I need is to put something on it and..." Shadow's eyes flickered somewhere else, his eyes narrowing in shock and confusion. The facial expression was mutual from Silver, Blaze, and Tikal.

"What? What is it?" Maria asked.

"Maria, look at your hand."

Maria did just that, and her eyes widened. The hand that was holding Shadow was now a bright blue with a matching aura around it. "What...?" The cuts in her hands reach started...disappearing?

"I've only seen that once before in my world..." Blaze said in amazement. "Maria, you're healing him!"

"I am?" Maria's other hand glowed as she held it up. "Oh my Gosh, I am!"

"Hover your hand over his wound," Blaze suggested, nodding her head towards Shadow's waist.

Maria did just that, invading Shadow's personal space as she came closer to him; her blue orbs met his red, their muzzles going a faint pink as she lowered her hand to his waist. Maria took a deep breath and concentrated, her focus now on the wound; she could feel what was going on beneath his fur. She could _feel _it, and there was a mental picture inside her head. She closed her eyes to get a better picture.

"Tikal, that was a very nasty shot," Maria murmured. "But nothing's too bad." She opened her eyes, removing her hand, and in place of the wound was a faint scar.

"Wow..." Shadow said, even twisting this way and that. "I don't feel a thing." He even smiled. "Thanks, Nurse Maria. Feel like healing some more?"

Maria giggled.

"I feel...ashamed..." Tikal looked close to tears.

Maria walked over to her. "No, no. Despite that it was Shadow, I think that you are very talented." She put her hand on Tikal's arm and smiled.

"You think?" Tikal asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. I believe you are a, um...Power Type, right?"

Tikal nodded. "I believe so..."

"And..._I'm _a Speed Type, right?"

"Yes..."

"So...if we found a Flight Type..."

_"Then we can form our own team!"_ they said in unison.

* * *

**Whoo! Looks like there's a new team on the horizon! You go, girls! And believe me, if I was in Amy or Elise's shoes, I wouldn't want to just sit here while the guy I cared about the most and my friends go and fight! Gotta love girl power xD**

**Sonic's opening up to Amy just a little, but is his kindness mistaken for something more? That's always the question, so be sure to refer to that.**

**And Chris! I know, everybody hates him (I love him, haters gonna hate). But then again, not a lot of people like Princess Elise either. Put them together in a story with a hedgehog Chris Thorndyke and a potential warrior princess like Elise, I just upped their badassness, like, 1,000,000,000,000,000x.**

**You're welcome.**

**You guys are wondering where Cosmo is, I bet. Well...;D You just hafta wait until the next update!**

**And this chapter was waaaaay longer than intended. xP**

**Yeeeeeaaaah-this story's got it all. All about teams, violence, and romance xD I'm the whole package! Hehe xDDD**

**...Ammiku, haha! Did anybody else think that was funny? No? Okay...**


	10. A New Team Rises

**Heyo! This round of reviews from the previous chapter made me grin wide ^.^ Especially JoanMystique and Brandon the Lynx!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to you guys (:**

* * *

Amy and Cream followed Elise downstairs the next morning, all in their pajamas (the previous night consisted of a quick run home to pack and come back); she said that she had something to show them. The stairs ended in a dark room.

Elise flicked the switch. One by one, the lights came on in rows. They were standing in what appeared to be an empty room with a metal, shiny floor and glassy white walls. Then within seconds, more glassy white walls rose from the floor, along with tables, all full of weaponry; these weapons included all types of guns, archery, and yes. Even ninja stuff; Amy wondered if Espio would be in heaven if he was there with them. In the corner, there was a family crescent in bright red neon lights. Amy guessed that it was Elise's family crescent.

Amy and Cream's mouths dropped, and Elise slowly turned her head in their direction.

"You..._own _all of this?" Amy asked.

Elise blushed. "My father had this all built. Remember, just in case. But he knew that the guards were the ones who most likely used them." Elise slowly walked over to a table that was less crowdy, and Amy and Cream followed suit. On the table was a white, gold, and purple trunk, and it had her name on it in cursive, printed in pure gold. She unlocked it and opened it. "But..." she sighed, reaching into it, "there was one thing...that _really _caught my curiosity...what I'm _best_ at..." She pulled out dual swords from their holsters, holding them out at arms length; the silver metal reflected off her face, shining in her eyes as she held the strong handles, which were metallic purple and had golden engravings on the front side. The same ancient letters, which were her name, were engraved on the swords.

"Swordsmanship?"

Elise nodded, looking over at her friends. "Yes. Swordsmanship."

Elise turned around, and Amy and Cream backed away as the princess extended them. They watched as she did a few moves, oh so graceful as she twisted and twirled her swords a few times around herself as she leaned from side to side in a semi-crouch; her gaze was intense. Wherever her swords went, her eyes went. She even did a few basics, lunging at the air, turning around and practically flying before slicing the air as she came down.

The other two clapped, and Elise smiled.

"You're amazing, Elise," Amy said. "Truely amazing."

SH

Back in her vest, dress, and wedges with her hair in place, Amy came downstairs; she had just finished taking a shower. She ran into Tails at the bottom.

"Hey, Tails. Sonic awake yet?" she asked.

Tails snickered. "Nope. Still sleep."

"Well, he _needs _to get up! We all have to leave in an hour!" Amy walked in the den, as fast as she could with her wedges on, and approached Sonic's sleeping form on the couch. For a second, she admired how adorable he looked, but then brushed it off quickly. She was about to open her mouth to yell and snap at him, but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

Sonic moved.

"No..." he murmured in his sleep, eyebrows scrunched down. "No...no!"

"Sonic?" Amy was now worried, not sure what to do. Was he having a nightmare? Oh God, he _was_!

"No...don't touch her..." Sonic's voice rose as his nightmare got worse. "No! NO!"

"Sonic!" Amy dropped to her knees in front of him just as he tossed and turned, his front now facing her. She gripped his shoulder and shook him. "Sonic, wake up!"

Sonic's outbursts, pants, and painful cries caused Tails and Cream to come in the room, standing in the corner and unnocticed.

"What's wrong with Mr. Sonic?" Cream whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Tails replied, pulling her into his side. He too, though, had a worried look on his face; knowing from experience, it was highly likely that Amy was somewhere in that nightmare.

Sonic whimpered. A few shakes from Amy later, he woke with a start, as well as yelling, "NO!" while gripping the source of someone's touch. His eyes were wild as he looked everywhere, until he met a familiar pair of frightened, emerald green eyes. Then his wide eyes looked down at her hand, which was currently being squished by his, and he loosed his grip; if he hurt her, he began rubbing her hand just in case.

"Oh..." Sonic sighed, his fast heartbeat now trying to slow down again. He looked back at Amy. She wasn't hurt. All the blood. All the...bodies. Gone. Still half awake, he didn't recall moving, but one minute he sighed, "Oh, Amy..." and the next, he was pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "I thought I lost ya..."

Amy gasped in surprise, frozen in place, her arms limp against him.

"Sonic?"

Chris's voice brought Sonic back to reality, and he released a blushing Amy before blushing himself. "Heh..." Sonic turned his head and found Chris coming in through the front door. "Hey, Chris, what's up?"

"We're leaving for Station Square in about fifty minutes!" he informed. "I summoned my jet. It can hold all of us."

"Oh, alright." Sonic nodded. "Sounds good.

"So, can you get up?"

"I think so..." Sonic began to sit up, feeling stiff, and flexed his arms and back. "Agh!" He smiled, much to everyone's relief. "Much better." He got to his feet. "I think I'm gonna take a quick run to test the waters here."

He lifted a leg to start, but only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Now wait a minute, Sonic," Amy said, placing her free hand on her hip, eyes narrowing. She pointed towards the stairs. "You march your blue butt upstairs and take a shower!"

"But I just wanna-"

"NOW!"

"I'm going!" Sonic left Amy's side, sighing in relief when he escaped her grumpy gaze. Was she mad because he hugged her? Oh Chaos, he shouldn't have done that. No, no, no.

Because if for some strange reason she was mad at him, he better hope that he could still run at the speed of light.

SH

Elise came outside nervously, and the others turned to face her. She had her hair in a low side-ponytail, her bangs that varied in length hovering over her eyes. She wore a white tube bow shirt that had a sweetheart bust, tucked in a high-waisted light purple skirt with a zipper line going up it and a bow tied to a open-knitted white belt that came with another bow (the two bows connected, which gave it a nice look). Her shoes were strappy golden sandals, and the color matched her eyeshadow-which was light purple and golden specks, and her lips had a nice purpleish tint-not too much of course.

And on her back was her dual sword holster, which was the same metallic purple color as her sword handles.

"Do I look okay?" she asked as everyone stared at her. "I...I...wanted to look normal."

"You look great!" Amy and Cream said in the unison, and the males in the group smiled and nodded, Chris more dopey.

Elise sighed in relief. "Good."

"Alright, guys," said Sonic. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Is everyone meeting at the park?" Maria questioned, she and Tikal walking through the city.

"I believe so, yes," said Tikal. "Station Square has two main parks-there's Twinkle Park, which is more like an amusement park to me-and then the ordinary, regular park. Lots of grass and open space and trees. I heard that's where they celebrated Sonic's birthday once."

Maria nodded. "Okay."

They took made a turn, heading in the woods. This area wasn't as dense as other places, so they navigated pretty easily. They made up small talk, up until Tikal mentioned the team name.

"What do you think, Maria? You're the leader..." Tikal smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know..." Maria said. "I don't feel like the leader-you should lead."

"Nah, I'd rather follow you," Tikal said. "Besides, the Speed Types are most likely the leader. Sonic's the leader, and Amy's the leader in her team too."

"What about Team Chaotix and Team Dark? Vector's the leader I think, although I don't think Sally likes that much." Maria giggled, and Tikal smiled. "And on Shadow's team, no one's really the leader, although I think Shadow is more of the leader."

Tikal shrugged.

Maria thought for a bit. "Hmm...how about-?"

Before Maria could finish, five Eggbots-simple and red, marching back and forth as soon as they appeared. They saw them and charged with their swords, some had guns and started to fire. The two jumped out of the way; Shadow told Maria about these-they were pretty easy to defeat, but you can't be too careful about them. If they had a shield, you had to use some type of force of wind, or tornado. Maria learned a method, similar to Espio's "Leaf Swirl", except she doesn't turn invisible and she calls it "Angel Swirl", and instead of leaves at the bottom, it was an angelic glow.

Tikal looked at Maria, standing slightly behind her; they were in Speed Formation. Maria Home Attacked each robot, and with Tikal's assistance, the Eggbots exploded. As soon as they were gone, ten more appeared.

"Tikal!" Maria called, signaling Power Formation.

"Got it!" Tikal shot her arrows repeatedly at all of them, and each Eggbot then took more to defeat. When Maria was close enough, she Home Attacked to finish them off.

Ten down. Defeated.

This time, five flying Eggbots appeared.

Aaaaand five more to go.

"What are we gonna do?" Maria said. "We can't reach them!"

"We need one more person..." Tikal murmured, aiming her bow up.

There was a bright green aura around the vines around the trees; as if acting by themselves, they swung off the tree and slapped at the flying Eggbots. Once they wrapped around the machinery and tightened their grip, the Eggbots exploded.

At the time, something else green came in their vision, riding on the vines like she was Tarzan. She did a flip, hanging on the vines that just hung from up above, and landed smoothly on her feet. She turned and faced the two; she looked about their age and had messy-but strangely pretty-green long hair, with a few leaves in there. Her skin was very pale, almost white, and her eyes were a bright blue; she wore a leafy two piece that she made herself, her bare abdomen dainted with some dirt here and there, and her feet were bare.

And she had a tale. A hedgehog tale.

"Need some help?" she said with a friendly smile just as ten more flying Eggbots appeared.

"The only way for us to defeat these is by using Thunder Shoot!" Maria said to Tikal, and the two looked at the green jungle girl. "Excuse me, miss, but do you have any flying abilities at all?"

The girl just smiled and started to rise into the air. "Grab onto my legs!"

Maria hopped up and gripped her legs, and Tikal grabbed Maria's.

"I won't let you down!" the girl said once they were in Flying Formation. She flung Maria at the Eggbots with a little grunt, then Tikal's; Maria and Tikal turned to balls, Home Attacking and circling around the Eggbots, then came back under her. They could see the Eggbots' life source was down to 1. The girl repeated this, and the Eggbots were finally defeated.

And then, in an unspoken agreement, the three shifted to Power Formation.

"Thanks for the assistance!" Maria thanked her.

"Yes, we really appreciate it," Tikal said.

"Anything to help friends." The girl replied, holding her arms behind her back and leaned up on her toes. "My name is Cosmo. What's your name?"

"I'm Tikal, and this is Maria," Tikal introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." Cosmo smiled.

"Wait..." Maria took a step closer to Cosmo. "You wouldn't happen to be Cosmo the Seedrian, would you?"

"Why yes, but...I'm identifying myself as a hybrid-a seedrian and a hedgehog. See my tail?" She turned around, wagging it, and Tikal giggled at that.

"You were resurrected, weren't you?" Maria asked, and Cosmo's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"Because I went through the same thing you did. My guardian angel told me about you before she let me see a friend of mine; I was human before, but when he and I touched hands, I became this." Maria gestured towards herself. "That's because he's a hedgehog."

"_Oh..._" Cosmo nodded, then she smiled.

"How did you get back?" Maria asked.

"Through a plant," Cosmo explained. "It was an ordinary plant, sticking up from the ground. The leaves sprouted and opened, and now here I am! I have been in the wildlife for some time now, discovering my new powers. At first I could only communicate with plants, but now I can fly _and _can use plantlife under my will."

"Botanokinesis..." Tikal realized, and Cosmo nodded again. "Well, Cosmo, we could use your help. We're going on a Sonic Heroes mission, and we're meeting up with our friends at the park."

Cosmo's eyes widened yet again at the mention of Sonic. That's all she needed to know. Because where Sonic was, there was also more of her friends!

"In Sonic Heroes, you have a Speed Type, a Power Type, and a Fly Type," Maria continued. "I am a Speed Type and Tikal here is a Power Type. Our team is incomplete. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course!" Cosmo clapped. "I would love to help!"

The three girls cheered.

"I have come up with the name now!" Maria said, and the girls stopped jummping. She smiled, putting her hand in the middle. "Team Angel."

Tikal placed her hand over Maria's with a smile. "Team Angel."

Cosmo, happy that she made new friends and were about to reunite with her old ones, placed her hand on the top. "Team Angel."

They rose their arms in the air after the count of three, yelling out their team name with pride. Cosmo and Tikal began to leave when Maria stopped them.

"Wait!"

Cosmo and Tikal stopped in their tracks.

"Is there something wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes!" Maria stepped closer to her, with a little amused look, looking Cosmo up and down. "We need to get you something else to wear."

SH

"Hey, look!" Sonic pointed as he saw three figures emerge from the hill. "There's Maria and Tikal now!"

Shadow turned at the mention of Maria's name, feeling relief wash through him.

"Wait...who's that with them?" Amy asked, now standing between the two hedgehogs. The other teams crained their heads to look, and Tails walked closer when he saw green.

Cosmo had gone through a nice makeover, courtesy of Maria and Tikal. She now wore a tube top that showed an inch of her stomach; it had a thin layer, slightly puffy, with an earthly design that consisted of green, brown, and smaller yellow areas. Also she wore shorts that stopped mid-thigh, with a belt that matched her shirt, and bronze wedged sandals. As for jewelry, she wore a brown beaded necklace made of natural elements, and her hair looked a lot better; straightened and curled in swirls at the ends. And her makeup matched too; a light amount.

"Is that...?"

"Hi, everyone!" Cosmo waved, nearly racing down the hill with Maria and Tikal right behind her-but they took their time.

"C-Cosmo?" Tails stammered, rubbing his eyes. When she was closer to the group, still running at a brisk pace, his whole face brightened. "COSMO!"

Cosmo looked at the sound of Tails' voice, deeper than she remembered, and her face lit up too.

"TAILS!"

Tails reached her, pulling her in for a hug, and swung her around in a circle. He nearly burst into tears. She was here. She was really here!

And it wasn't long before Cosmo saw not only yellow, but pink, blue, orange, red, and a combination of black and red come into her vision. Amy and Cream were balling, which made Cosmo sob happily, and Charmy even hugged her while letting his tears flow freely.

After the crying stopped, Sonic got everyone's attention.

"Alright, everybody! We've finally come full circle!" he said. "First stop is Seaside Hill!" There were confident cries around him, and he grinned. "Since we're leaving based on difficulty..." He looked around until he spotted the first team. "Team Angel, you guys are up first!"

* * *

**Reunion! Yay xD**

**As from a quote in the Sonic Wiki on the Cosmo page:**

**"Cosmo shares similar qualities with both Maria Robotnik and Tikal the Echidna. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary."**

**Funny how that came into play ;D**

**As for the team, go Team Angel! New one! Whoo! I guess their difficulty level would be Easy, Team Rose upped their rank to normal like Team Sonic, then the more difficult ranks are for Team Dark and Team Chaotix.**

**Our little adventure starts in the next chapter!**


	11. Goodbye For Now

**This is sorta the goodbye chappie, or 'see ya later, alligator!' chappie. It could have been left out, but I wanted to slip it in because of the cuteness some of the pairings share between each other!**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Maria!" Shadow called before she could walk too far away. Maria turned her head in his direction, and he made a beckoning motion towards himself, indicating that he wanted to speak with her.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Maria told Cosmo and Tikal, who nodded before walking in the opposite direction. The blonde hedgehog walked towards her dark friend with her hands clasped in front of her. "What is it, Shadow?"

Shadow took her hand by surprise, pulling her to the side. "Look, I know this is your first adventure and all...and I'm not really good with saying goodbyes, so...uh..."

Maria giggled. "This isn't really goodbye, Shadow. It's more like a...see you later!"

Shadow shrugged, and even smiled a little. "Well...I...wanted to give you this." Maria looked down as he slid something blue and diamond-shaped in her hands, making her gasp.

"Shadow! Is this...?"

"A chaos emerald." Shadow nodded. "I always keep one on me, just in case. And I know that we've only practiced this together a few times, but I think that you're ready for this."

"Wow..." Maria gazed at it, noticing that they were the same color as her eyes. "Thank you..." She looked up at him. "But wait. What about you? I can't take this if you-" Shadow put a finger to his lips, using his free hand to dig in his pocket; Maria saw red, and she automatically knew what it was. "You sneaky little devil." She giggled.

Shadow smiled, a full one this time, but not enough to show his teeth. Then it fell as he inched closer to her. "Be careful, okay?"

Maria leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck for a snug hug, and he returned her embrace with a sigh; she really hated it that they had to separate from each other, but she knew this was all a part of the hero thing. And she was ready...

Just...not to let go of Shadow.

"Come on, Maria!"

Maria fought back the urge to cry as she pulled back to look at him; while his hands left her hips reluctantly, her hands slid to cup either side of his neck. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Instead, thinking that actions spoke louder than words, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Leaving him befuddled and blushing, she waved as she ran, "Bye, Shadow! I'll miss you!"

Shadow touched the place where Maria had kissed him, feeling a sudden warmth coming from his chest as he went to go join the others.

"Look who got himself a kiss," Rouge joked as he approached her and Charmy.

"Shadow's not the only one!" Charmy pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Just because Cosmo kissed Tails on his cheek and you practically begged for your turn like a five year old, that doesn't mean it counts," Rouge said to him.

Charmy pouted. "So what?" he crossed his arms. "At least she was willing! And she has nice hugs too." He got a dreamy look on his face.

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream were sitting on top of his pod of the Hover Car. They sat across from each other, him playing with her fingers, and their legs swinging back and forth off the edge.

"Well..." Tails began awkwardly. "Cosmo's back."

"She is," Cream replied simply, not meeting his gaze.

"How do you feel about it?"

Cream shrugged. "I am beyond happy that our dear friend has returned. I think it's a miracle."

Tails leaned closer to her, smoothing over the texture of her hand with his thumb. "Cream..."

Cream finally met his gaze, knowing that's what he wanted. "Okay, okay! It's just...I'm a little...nervous."

"Why?"

"Well..." Cream continued timidly and she didn't look at him, "you two have had something...something special back then and...she was your first love...and...I don't know if you...if she..."

Tails softly chuckled, and she met his gaze with alarm. "Cream, no matter what I had felt for Cosmo, that's nothing compared to how I feel about you now. You don't have to worry about anything. I love you, and you're the only one who has my heart."

Cream's eyes shined with emotion, and she smiled. "Really?"

Tails smiled back, his forehead resting against hers now. "Really." He leaned in, and she met him halfway for a kiss.

"Awww," Knuckles crooned, walking up to the Hover Car with Sonic, crossing his arms. "You two are so cute it makes me want to _barf."_

Sonic chuckled at Tails' annoyed expression.

"You're just jealous because you don't have somebody special in your life," Tails shot back, then caught sight of Rouge. "On second thought...HEY ROUGE!"

Rouge was there in an instant. "What's up?"

"Enlighten us. Tell me-did Knuckles take good care of you after the accident?"

Rouge smirked, her eyes meeting the echidna's gaze; he shook his head hard at her, which made her smile widen.

"Oh _did _he!" she said. "Even though I was unconscious most of the time, I did hear him..." she inched closer to Knuckles, trailing her fingers up his arm, making his muzzle as red as his dreads. "murmur a few things..."

"Like what?" Sonic wanted to hear this.

"Oh you know..." Rouge leaned closer to where her lips were just about at Knuckles's ear. "All sweet nothings..."

"What did he say?" Cream chimed in as Sonic snickered, completely animated; she loved love. She loved the idea of love!

"He-"

"Alright, that's it!" Knuckles was mad blushing now. "Rouge, step into my office!"

Before Rouge could comment, he yanked her by the hand and pulled her away from everyone else. They were a good fifty feet away before he stopped walking, dropped her hand, and crossed his arms; they were now in the woods, so it was a good place for some privacy at least.

"I don't like it when you tell all my business," he growled.

"You don't like a lot of things, Knuckie," Rouge replied with a roll of her eyes. "But so what? Is it so wrong for us to love each other?"

Knuckles almost cringed at the words. _Stupid Rouge. Stupid caught in the moment. Stupid me. If she hadn't got hurt, then I would've never-!_

His thoughts faded as her hands rose and cupped his cheeks, and his eyelids drooped.

"You act like that night never happened..." Rouge tilted her head to the side, observing him.

Knuckles didn't reply, his thoughts backtracking. Sure, he took care of her while she wasn't conscious. Sure, he was in panic and started to think out loud. Sure, he let it slip that he loved her. Sure, she just _had _to have been listening and woke up. Oh great timing.

And sure, they talked briefly before getting heated in front of the Master Emerald-hey. Let's not get hasty. They didn't do _that _thank you very much.

"I'm...I...uh..." Knuckles tried to form his thoughts into words, and she waited. "Give me time, okay? Then I'll tell them."

Rouge smiled, leaning up. "That's all I ask."

They locked lips, arms wrapped around each other, and reluctantly let go of each other.

SH

"Team Rose, you're up!" Sonic called out, looking at his watch and sighed. Great, Team Rose was leaving. And that meant that Amy was leaving.

"Hey!" Sally called out, and Amy turned around as the squirrel approached her. "I know we haven't...talked really, but I just wanted to say..." She took a deep breath. "Good luck, girlfriend."

Amy smiled, relieved. "Oh," the two even hugged, "thank you. I wish your team good luck too!"

"Catch ya on the flipside?"

"Definately."

As Amy walked off, Sally felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head.

"That was a very nice thing for you to do," Espio told her with his calm and raspy voice.

"Thanks, Espio," Sally said with the faintest of blushes. "I didn't want her to feel..._intimidated_ by me, you know? But what Sonic and I had is behind us. I prefer having him as a friend." Espio nodded, understanding. "Besides..." She smiled. "I know he likes her."

Tails was hugging Cream, keeping her snug to him.

"Be careful, Miles," Cream murmured against his chest, her arms tightening around his torso.

"You too," Tails murmured back. "We'll see each other soon, I promise. Maybe even earlier than you think. We could see you guys in Grand Metropolis!"

Cream smiled, pulling back to look up at him. "You're right!" She leaned up on her toes and kissed him once more, this one more lingering. "Bye."

"Bye," Tails whispered, and he let her fly away so she could catch up with Amy, who was watching Elise approach Chris.

"Are you going on the adventure as well?" she asked him.

Chris shook his head. "Naahh. I'm sticking behind with Silver and Blaze. We're staying to protect Station Square. I think Sonia, Manic, and Mighty are staying behind too, but that's on personal matters to protect Sonic's mother." Chris got to his feet. "I wish you the best of luck, princess." He held out his hand.

Elise smiled and took it, doing a little courtesy. "You are definately most kind, Christopher. Many young men who have come to court me in the past just wanted me for my wealth. I thank you for your kindness and friendship." She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the left cheek, then the right cheek. "Farewell. And best of luck to you too."

A blushing Chris was smiling wide, watching Elise's retreating back.

"Alright, girls!" Amy said, hands on her hips when they all came full circle. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Cream and Elise said, and with a chorus of "Whoo!" they did a group high-five. Before they could start off for the seaside, however...

"Ames!"

Amy whirled around as Sonic jogged up to her.

"We'll wait for you, Amy," Cream said, pulling Elise along and they both tried to fight smiles and failed as they practically ran off to leave Sonic and Amy alone.

"Hey, Sonic! What's going on?" Amy said, arms behind her back and batting her eyes a couple times.

"Well, um..." Sonic gulped. "I, uh...wanted to...say..."

"Good luck?" Amy guessed, and Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, that too."

"What's the other thing?"

Sonic didn't answer. He started to hold out his arms with a sheepish smile, and Amy-though surprised, she went willingly-stepped forward and accepted his embrace, clutching his back; in response, one of his arms was wrapped around the back of her shoulders, and the other around the small of her back.

"I'll miss you, Sonic," he heard her say, and his eyes widened a little; his heart fluttered inside his chest.

"I know." He pulled back and she released him. "I'll miss you too. Be careful, Ames."

Amy looked like she wanted to say something, but there was no success; she almost looked sad.

"Hey." Sonic gently elbowed her. "If you see Eggman, be sure to give him a good whack in the head for me."

His method worked, because her face cleared out and she giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hesitate!" she said, and Sonic laughed with her. With some of her old self coming to the surface, she said, "I'll see you soon, Sonniku!" and she kissed him on the cheek. Before he could do anything, she ran off, heading up the hill, and left the blushing and stammering hedgehog standing there.

And, much like Shadow had done, he touched the place where she had kissed him.


End file.
